The Way You Are Is Fine Enough
by Syaoran-Lover
Summary: A LITTLE violence, but not THAT much. In the manga, Suoh once told Akira that Nokoru couldn't do sports, though he never explained why. There are some details about Nokoru that not even Suoh knew... NO YAOI or SHOUNEN AI THIS TIME!
1. Not a Sports Boy

"**CLAMP Gakuen Tanteidan"/ "CLAMP School Detectives" Fanfiction, also includes "20 Mensou ni Onegai" and "Dunklyon"!**

By Syaoran-Lover 

And first things first: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!

**SHORT **fanfiction (no more than 12 chapters), follows the MANGA storyline. **NOT** AU! Hopefully not OOC either… ¬¬'''''

OK, **_WARNINGS_**:

This is a lame fic I wrote for my own entertainment and thought I'd share it with others; it's just a Nokoru-sama-centered fic to torture my fav CCD/CGT character!

In further chapters, this fic _WILL_ have heavy topics (none EROTIC or anything like that), so please only read if this suits your mental age. If it doesn't, and you still read it, I won't be held responsible, since I already rated it PG-13 as a warning and posted this observation.

NOT YAOI! This doesn't really hold a central pair, just a few couples here and there. If you want YAOI CCD/CGT, there's my CCD/CGT **ONESHOT**: "**_Happy Birthday, Suoh!_**". A sequel to it is on the way, entitled: "_**Happy Birthday, Kaichou!**_".

I'm basing this on the manga, as I haven't watched the anime series yet, so this basically goes after the end of the three volumes, but before the end of "20 Mensou ni Onegai". In the manga, Nokoru-sama is Suoh's "the person that I'll (Suoh) meet someday", but for an obvious reason, I'm shortening that phrase to _one_, as other authors write. Please forgive my lack of originality. '''

JAPANESE DICTIONARY 

_KOUHAI – _younger student, in terms of studying years

_SENPAI – _older student, in terms of studying years

_KAICHOU – _president of a group, in this case, the president of the student council(s)

_HAI_ – yes

_KAIJIN NIJYUU MENSOU – _The Thief Twenty-Faces

_-SAN_ – a suffix indicating respect

_-KUN­ _– a suffix indicating USUALLY proximity to a boy

-_SAMA_ – a suffix indicating someone of higher rank or someone you give GREAT respect to

That done, let's get on with the story.

Title: **THE WAY YOU ARE IS FINE ENOUGH**

**CHAPTER 1 - NOT A SPORTS BOY**

He had always known it, but even though he refused to accept it, there was no denying the truth that had become painfully clearer to him these last few days, during the CLAMP Campus' Sports Festival.

Nokoru knew he should not be pushed like that, after all, no one was perfect, including him. He was brilliant, he knew it for a fact; he was handsome, or cute, as some girls put it; but one thing he wasn't was athletic. Sure, he might have a somewhat athletic body, or at least he wasn't fat or chubby, though he did eat sweets like there would be no tomorrow, but he was not the athletic type.

And as he had sat at the benches two days ago, watching his two best friends play a soccer game, expectantly winning, of course, the truth had dawned hard on him. Nokoru had the strong desire to just throw everything up in the air and run to play with them, no matter the consequences, but he knew that as an Imonoyama, he had to face this with his head up, or the family would be seriously disappointed.

Besides, the family did need his help to manage part of the companies, or stress was bound to befall a good part of the members. Nokoru had his responsibilities and he knew it. What he didn't know was for how long he'd have to stand that feeling, that helplessness of never being able to do simple things like taking a run along with Akira and Suoh without revealing the one thing he refused to let anyone know, not even his best friend and blue-haired _kouhai_.

He just couldn't... because he didn't want to have to accept that fact himself.

And now, as he rested his chin on the palms of his hands, elbows on the desk, the fourth sigh in less than 20 minutes escaped his lips. He had dismissed his younger companions so they could participate in the following game, their final, but Nokoru had stayed behind, saying there were still some papers on his desk that he had to take care of before going to, quoting his words, "watch them win" as soon as he finished those. They had been obviously suspicious, of course, but the time was closing in on them and both had to go soon, Nokoru didn't, and thus Suoh and Akira left.

Truth be told, however, the blond boy was so distracted, he could not concentrate on the task at hand, and so the piles of paper had remained the same ever since his friends left an hour or so ago. The other two would get too suspicious, he knew, if he took any longer than the match required, so, with a determined expression, Nokoru swallowed all his worries and immediately began going through the papers, swiftly and rapidly reading each one as he directed all his efforts into drowning his personal thoughts with the documents he had to go over.

* * *

It took him a surprisingly shorter time than he expected to end the stacks of papers, so, putting on his happy mask and definitely deciding to put all those feelings behind him, Nokoru calmly headed towards the CLAMP Campus Stadium, where the Sports Festival games were being held, in his own pace, of course... if he rushed too much, there would be consequences. 

The blond boy had finally arrived in the Stadium, and a smile made way to his face as he heard the girls cheering wildly for his friends from the gates. Thankfully he had not attracted any of his fans' attention yet.

Coming closer to the spot where his friends were playing, he saw on Suoh's face, from the almost deserted entrance, that the blue-haired boy had acknowledged his presence, at which Nokoru smirked inwardly: his "bodyguard" sure was efficient.

The Takamura heir's efficiency, however, was not enough to prevent the following events, which happened in a flash: he had barely noticed Suoh's glance, when suddenly there was an arm around his waist a hand over his mouth. Nokoru felt the air knocked out of him and the ground escaping his feet as he was lifted to a greater height than he was used to.

From the corner of his eyes, Suoh saw a suspicious man approaching his _kaichou_ and instantly knew they were up against trouble.

"Ijyuuin!" He shouted, calling the other student who had sworn with him to protect the Imonoyama heir.

The black-haired boy immediately stopped running when he heard the urgency in his _senpai_'s voice. Directing his gaze at Suoh, the latter made a movement with his eyes and Akira followed the Takamura boy's indication with his black irises, immediately gasping as he saw his _kaichou_ struggling in the arms of a tall stranger wearing sunglasses and dark clothing.

"_Kaichou_!" He shouted, not losing time in following Suoh, who had already sprang into a mad dash.

The other players and the spectators, realizing that the main stars of the game were suddenly running out of the field, the game also stopping, turned their attention, at the spot where the two seemed to be heading, and were all quite surprised to see the very well-known Elementary School Student Council President struggling helplessly against an unknown man.

_Who was it that had been so bold and stupid so as to try to kidnap the Imonoyama heir in broad daylight and in such a crowded place?_

Before they could think of an answer, however, Suoh was practically an inch's distance away from the man, and in a second the taller male was on the floor, Suoh standing on the guy's back with Nokoru in his protective arms, almost like newlyweds…

Moments later, a dozen or so more men, with the same appearance as the first, came and circled the three boys. Setting the blonde back on the ground, the ninja shouted to his _kouhai_.

"Ijyuuin! Get _kaichou_ and run, I'll hold them back!"

"Hai, Takamura-senpai!" The younger replied, grabbing the hand of the oldest of them and tugging on it. To their surprise, however, Nokoru did not make any movement.

"No," came his faint reply, "I'm not running anywhere."

Astonished, the other two just looked at him, worry written all over their faces. Knowing the danger he would be in if he stayed, Akira chose to go against his _kaichou_'s orders for the first time since he could recall: pulling the blonde's arm, the younger boy brought the other into a run with him anyway, despite the protests, while Suoh, recovered from the previous shock, proceeded knocking out the attackers, never letting any of them pass him by to reach the Elementary School Student Council President and Treasurer.

And this was when something unexpected happened.

Akira and Nokoru had barely reached the Elementary School building, less than a kilometer away from the Stadium, when the blonde fell to the ground on his knees, unable to take another step, arms in front of his body to support his own weight. Concerned, the black-haired boy bent down to his own knees and eyed the other in the eyes.

"_Kaichou_, what's wrong?" He questioned with a smooth voice.

The older boy, however, was unable to answer even if he wanted to, for his breathing was rushed and coming in short periods, his cream-colored face was a dark shade of red, sweat breaking out all over, his body trembling... and he could no longer feel any part of his lower body, thus being unable to run or walk anymore. All in all, he looked horrible… and felt even worse.

"_Kaichou_! What is wrong with you, _Kaichou_!" Akira half screamed, thoroughly worried, concern written all over his features.

Meanwhile, it didn't take long for Suoh to reach them, defeating all the opponents in a flash. The scene that greeted him, however, although far from his fear of finding his friends in an even worse situation than before, was none the less an unpleasant one. For starters, his _kaichou_ didn't seem very well, and Akira seemed very distressed about something, as the black-haired boy was practically bouncing with despair around the oldest of the three, not knowing what to do.

As he came closer, the blue-haired boy noticed the older boy's condition and inwardly fought back the instinct to cry out. Whatever was happening was not good.

"Ijyuuin, we have to take him to the Hospital!" Suoh shouted, at which Akira nodded.

Before they could remove him from his spot on the ground, however, Nokoru, as distressed as he was in his staggered breathing, managed to hold up a hand in an obvious gesture of protest and in something barely above a whisper, a faint "No" was heard, but it was enough to stop both in their actions, plainly confused.

In a few seconds, Nokoru had his breathing pattern pretty much restored and his color was a little less reddish, but he still looked a mess.

"I'll be fine," he explained. "Just a temporary shock, that's it."

The Imonoyama heir's beautiful blue eyes, however, contrary to his lips, said otherwise, as the blonde looked down at the ground under his knees.

A moment of uncomfortable silence registered around them, neither of the younger two knowing what to say or do, nor what was wrong.

Within a few more minutes, Nokoru abruptly got up, startling his two partners, a wide smile plastered on his face.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" He laughed. "Come on, Suoh, Akira, you two better get back to the game or your team might lose!"

But as he made to walk back towards the stadium, he was vaguely aware of his body falling forward... and by the time Suoh caught him before the blonde fell on the ground, Nokoru had already lost his consciousness.

"_Kaichou_!" Both conscious boys screamed.

* * *

They had been really scared, awfully afraid something could have happened to their precious _kaichou_. In their despair, completely forgetting what Nokoru had said, both boys quickly brought the unconscious one to the CLAMP Campus Hospital, where the blonde was promptly taken to observation. 

Meanwhile, Suoh and Akira were waiting at the reception, cracking their heads as they tried to figure out what could be wrong with Nokoru. The blonde had seemed very bad, but he had also made it clear that he did not want to go to the Hospital, but the younger boys knew not what to do in order to help him either than bringing their senpai there... and truth be told, even though they had gone against Nokoru's will, making them feel very miserable for it, they felt they had done the right thing.

But, if so, if it was really the right thing to do, why was it that they still felt so bad about it? Could it be that it was Nokoru who was wrong... for the first time in his brilliant life?

Somehow, they felt all these answers were, at the same time, true... and wrong.

It was really confusing... and both were starting to feel their minds screaming in agony for not being able to come to a clear conclusion, so they dropped the subject.

However, not having anything to think about while they waited only succeeded in making the time flow much... much slower, in agonizing seconds.

Finally, although only half an hour had gone by, a nurse told them they could go in and check on their friend, but she asked them not to wake the boy up, for he needed sleep to recover from a heart attack.

The two found this very strange, after all, their _kaichou_ was young and healthy, wasn't he?

Deciding that they could find out about that later, Akira and Suoh chose to put the subject in the back of their minds for that moment and went in, searching for the room the nurse had told them Nokoru was in.

When they finally found it, both were relieved to find that the scene wasn't at all what they feared to find. The Imonoyama heir was not surrounded by wires or machines, indicating he wasn't that bad. In fact, the only machines attached to him were the one that they knew was used to help patients breathe and the heart monitor.

Letting out a breath of relief none knew they were holding, the two boys gave each other a significant look between them, signaling they should go, for there was nothing they could do there if they remained.

_Kaichou_ needed to sleep, and that's what he was going to do.

So, thanking the good nurse on their way out, and making sure that they'd be warned if anything happened, the Elementary School Student Council Secretary and Treasurer exited the Hospital and decided to call it a day, knowing none would be able to concentrate on their respective tasks without getting some good sleep themselves first.

And each proceeded to their houses, hoping their President would recover soon.

**END of CHAPTER 1 – NOT A SPORTS BOY**

A.N.: Well, finished finally! The first chapter of this CLAMP Gakuen Tanteidan Detectives fanfiction! If you find anything wrong with this, despite all my efforts to avoid errors, please review and let me know!

Constructive criticism is always welcome!

This fanfiction has about _ten chapters_, and they should be posted every 10 days or so, _if_ everything goes right. _Hopefully_ more of my CCD/CGT fics will be ready by the time I post the last chapter of **_The Way You Are Is Fine Enough_**.

Syaoran-Lover signing out!


	2. The Link to Us All

A.N.: Chapter 2 is here…

And here are a few names for those who don't use the Japanese manga version:

CHYUUSOUJI ERII: the blond girl with Chinese styled-hair, Dunklyon assistant, Kotobuki's girlfriend Erii by Takeshi/Kentarou; Erii-san by Kotobuki

SUKIYABASHI KOTOBUKI: the ex-villain with the long hair in a braid (blue hair in anime, black hair in manga), currently the Dunklyon strategist (if I'm not mistaken), Erii's boyfriend Sukiyabashi by Takeshi/Kentarou; Sukiyabashi-kun by Erii

HIGASHIKUNIMARU KENTAROU: red Dunklyon (uses firearms), brown hair, good cook, likes sports in general but his specialty is running, always hits on Takeshi (and loves to embarrass him, apparently), talks too much Kentarou by Takeshi/Erii; Higashikunimaru-kun by Kotobuki; Kentarou-kun by Dunklyon choukan (Nokoru)

SHUUKAIDOU TAKESHI: blue Dunklyon (uses sword), black hair, bad cook, likes sports in general but his specialty is kenjutsu, easily embarrassed by Kentarou, has a part-time job God knows where (I think it's in one of the Imonoyama companies) Takeshi/Darling/Takepon (oO) by Kentarou; Takeshi by Erii; Shuukaidou-kun by Kotobuki; Takeshi-kun by Dunklyon _choukan_ (Nokoru)

Thought you might want to know, _CHOUKAN_ means something like a leader. Actually, it's just like _kaichou_ or any of those names people use to indicate the highest rank, except the name varies according to what the association represents.

And don't forget that, in Japan, people introduce their surname first, than their given names. Think of "Bond… James Bond," – the guy says his last name first, then gives his first name. Did that help? Oo

**THE WAY YOU ARE IS FINE ENOUGH**

**CHAPTER 2 – THE LINK TO US ALL**

It happened really fast, and it happened as if he wasn't even there, as if he was on the sidelines watching everything that happened to his body... but he was there... unfortunately.

The day he received permission to leave the Hospital, no one was there with him to celebrate, but Akira and Suoh were on their way to pick him up, having been called by the reception.

However, Nokoru never got a chance to see his friends.

When the doctor gave him the news, three days after he had collapsed and was taken to the CLAMP Campus Hospital, Nokoru had been sitting on his bed, back propped against the bundle of pillows set to support him, no one else in the room except him and the doctor.

The blonde had been quite relieved when that was said; being the active boy he was, even though he knew he couldn't overdo it as much as other kids his age could, remaining captive in one room was not an option he wanted to take.

When all the final tests were done and he received approval, not to mention a lecture, Nokoru got his washed uniform back and changed out of the white clothes he had been wearing while in the Hospital. Greeting all the nurses he found on his way out, for they spoke to him first, the Imonoyama child finally exited through the automatic glass doors to the outside world, expecting to find his limousine and his two friends waiting for him.

What he found was an empty driveway and a few chauffeurs on the other side of the street, waiting for their employers to come out... no friends... no one he knew.

That hadn't been a problem, though, for he perfectly knew they had just been warned and were probably on his way to get him. His memories went back to the time before he met Suoh, when the Imonoyama had to always be surrounded by bodyguards whenever he went out... that had changed, though. The only bodyguard he needed around was Suoh, and that also made his life easier, since it gave him a little more freedom than he had had before.

The blond boy knew, however, that neither his ex-bodyguards nor his current one would approve if he just waited outside by himself, especially since there were no security guards or policemen around. That I mind, he breathed in some of the morning's fresh air and, with a sigh, Nokoru turned around intent on going back inside, when, as quick as a flash of light, a hand came apparently out of nowhere and placed itself on his mouth, completely blocking his voice, and an arm snaked itself around his midsection, trapping his arms as well, preventing any movement from the blonde.

And in what seemed like mere seconds, he was tossed inside a car and his world turned black when the blond head hit something hard, never noticing that a long car had just appeared in the driveway; its two young passengers and the driver had seen everything.

* * *

They hadn't even gotten the chance to react... the small navy blue car sped off in blinding speed, never allowing anyone to see its plate or who was inside.

But Akira and Suoh had seen enough: when the limousine pulled up in the driveway, the two young boys watched helplessly as one of their kaichou's attackers from three days ago; a tall well-built man with dark shades, disheveled mahogany-colored hair and a clean tuxedo; silently came up behind their senpai, hastily grabbed him and in seconds was gone... the man... and the President of the Elementary School Student Council.

They would have followed the car, but by the time they actually reached the spot Nokoru had been only seconds before, the other car was long out of sight... with the blonde in it.

"Kaichou..." They whispered simultaneously, watching the empty space before the automatic glass doors.

"We don't know who they are or what they want, so let's move, Ijyuuin!" Suoh commanded when he got a hold of himself, the situation fully dawning on him.

"Hai!"

* * *

He didn't want to, he seriously didn't want to, but there was nothing he could do. Suoh had to call the CLAMP Campus Guardians: **CLAMP Gakuen Tokkei Dunklyon**.

Except he knew he'd have to spill out Nokoru's secret identity... and the blonde wouldn't be very happy with that, but Suoh needed help... and the young ninja knew he could trust the two older boys.

So, as if the Dunklyon choukan had never disappeared, the Elementary School Student Council Secretary announced on the speakers that the four guardians were being summoned... in the same subtle way the original "commander" would have done: a small verse in a cute little rhythm, using his kaichou's voice with the help of a voice synthesizer… although that definitely got him embarrassed, it had to be done, otherwise the others would find it suspicious and might waste more time than he expected.

* * *

Kentarou was hitting on Takeshi once again while Erii and Kotobuki laughed their heads off observing it, when they all heard the announcement. Immediately stopping what they were doing, the four went to the bakery where the entrance to their meeting room was hidden in one of the ovens.

When they arrived, however, they were quite surprised to see not their choukan on the big screen with the two ladies behind him, but a couple of elementary school students... a dark-haired boy and a blue-haired one. The latter was the first to speak, losing no time.

"I know what you're wondering and the answer is yes, 'choukan' is not here, as you can see. However, you have a mission... and an important one at that: Imonoyama Nokoru-kaichou, President of the Elementary School Student Council was kidnapped this morning in front of the Campus Hospital."

"Who are you?" Takeshi asked.

"And where's choukan!" Erii demanded, seriously worried about her leader.

"I'm Takamura Suoh, kaichou's bodyguard and the Elementary School Student Council Secretary. This," he said, at that moment motioning to the boy beside him, "is Ijyuuin Akira, the Treasurer."

"If so, where were you if you're his bodyguard?" Takeshi asked.

"On my way to pick him up at the Hospital."

"Why was he there in the first place, anyway?" This time it was Kentarou's voice that asked the question, a bit worried about the said President.

"Kaichou was attacked three days ago and ended up in the Hospital, although I'm still blind to a lot of the details about it."

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" Kotobuki asked suspiciously.

"And why does this relate to choukan's disappearance?" Erii asked furious for not knowing where their cheerful commander was.

"I didn't say that, but you are right, it does have a relation," Suoh said, his face with a scowling expression; he sighed visibly before continuing. "Your choukan **IS** Imonoyama Nokoru."

"What!" They all shouted in surprise, chins dropping.

And then, silence... before Kotobuki recovered from the shock and spoke again.

"Can you give us any proof of what you're saying... that Imonoyama Nokoru is our choukan?"

"Not really, Sukiyabashi-san, we never really recorded anything or took any photos... but isn't the resemblance enough! Just take out the glasses from your choukan's face!" Suoh answered exasperatedly.

"That's not enough evidence!" Erii replied, still angry.

"What do you want me to say then!" The blue-haired boy shouted. Taking a deep breath and recomposing himself, Suoh continued. "Look, the fact is kaichou is gone... he was kidnapped, and I need help to get him back. He entrusted you with this School's safety and that's why I'm hoping I can also count on you with his."

That left the others speechless.

"Even if it has no relationship... the fact that a kid's in danger is enough of a reason for us to help. Count on us!" Kentarou said with a smile and a wink, the v-sign displayed by his right hand's respective fingers.

"Ijyuuin, you stay at the office in case he shows up!" Suoh ordered.

Surprisingly though, Akira declined. "I'm sorry, Takamura-senpai, but I want to go rescue kaichou too!"

"You can't! Ijyuuin, you don't stand a chance! Stay here and you'll be safe!"

"No!"

"Ijyuuin!"

"I want to help kaichou too!"

"It's too dangerous!"

"I've been through a lot of dangerous situations... I can handle it!"

"How do you expect me to believe that!"

Akira sighed. "There's no other way, I guess."

"Yes, Ijyuuin, there's no way I'm letting you come with us and endanger your life too. Kaichou would never forgive me."

"That's not what I meant, Takamura-senpai!"

"Then what is it!"

"I can handle it... because... **Kaijin Nijyuu Mensou-san**... is me!" He said.

At that confession, everyone in the room was left dumbstruck…

"Great, first our choukan is a 6th grader and now the biggest thief of our campus is a 4th grader! What the hell is going on?" An exasperated Kentarou asked, his arms going about wildly.

"Ijyuuin, this is no laughing matter! I'm not letting you endanger your life just because you say you're something you aren't!" Suoh shouted at his kouhai, on the verge of a mental stress.

"What if I prove it to you, Takamura-senpai?" Akira asked, his voice as calm as his facial expression.

"How do you expect to prove that to me? We have no time, Ijyuuin! Stop playing games!"

"I'm not playing, I know this is a serious and urgent situation! I can prove to you that I'm Kaijin Nijuu Mensou-san right here and right now, Takamura-senpai!"

"Then stop talking and prove it! Prove to me you're the one thief the CLAMP Gakuen Police Department can't get a hold of!"

"Why else would I be holding these, then?" Akira asked as he extended his closed fist, which had just dug into his pockets, opening it and revealing a few small items.

Suoh and the others gasped as they saw what the 4th grader was showing them: the glass candy, the peppermint sunglasses and the mint necklace… all of which were very rare items that had been stolen from their respective exhibition places just that morning by none other than Kaijin Nijuu Mensou himself. The Dunklyon team had tried to retrieve the objects, but the clever thief had outsmarted both them and the police department yet again.

"I didn't have time to hand them in, so I had to keep them with me," Akira said, his head lowering enough to hide his eyes.

"So that's why you ran in all sweaty this morning! But Ijyuuin, WHY are you doing something like this… stealing precious artifacts?"

"Uh… let's just say I have two lovely good reasons…" Akira whispered as a reply to his senpai's question.

"Well, whatever, now that we know who you are, you are currently under arrest for the theft of listless artifacts and…" Kentarou started, but was roughly interrupted by Takeshi's hand on his mouth.

"Not now, Kentarou! He may be a criminal, but right now, we might need his help, so just let it go. We'll deal with this later!" He said to his partner as his hand dropped from the other's lips.

"You're right, Shuukaidou-kun. We have to rescue the Imonoyama kid first, find out if he's choukan or not, and then we'll take care of you, kid!" Kotobuki said, pointing at the 4th-grader as the last words were pronounced.

At this, Akira just smiled, knowing his hard life as a thief had just gotten much harder, but for his kaichou's safety, it would be well worth it…

"Alright, now that we finally landed upon an agreement, and that we've lost enough time, let's go after kaichou!" Suoh shouted, extremely exasperated, after all, he was extremely worried for his one.

**END of CHAPTER 2 – THE LINK TO US ALL**

A.N.: Well, that wraps up another chapter!

I think this is what they call a "filler chapter", I don't know, but it had to be done. I know it's not exactly interesting, but I tried to make it as least "non-pleasurable" as possible! The next one is way better, in my opinion, that is!

R&R, correct any mistake, tell me where I did wrong or where there is any technical incoherency, whatever… but please make it constructive criticism!

KaiLi Syaoran-Lover signing out!


	3. Brilliant Mind

A.N.: Chapter three is here! I had to rush a bit to upload this, I'm gonna travel tomorrow and wanted to update before I went, since I'll only be back in January! Aren't I nice? ;p

God, how many times must I "QuickEdit" this until the bar is in the right place!

Well, have a good time!

**THE WAY YOU ARE IS FINE ENOUGH**

**CHAPTER 3 – BRILLIANT MIND**

"But how in the world will we find _kaichou_, Takamura-senpai?" Akira asked the ninja.

Suoh looked at him with an obvious smirk. "There's only one way, Ijyuuin. Since we have absolutely_no_ idea who took kaichou, there's only one thing we can do to locate him: using the CLAMP Campus Satellite Tracking System."

"The CLAMP Campus Satellite Tracking System! But that system was especially developed by _kaichou_! No one else can use it besides him! It's too complicated for someone who's not as a genius as he is, Takamura-senpai!"

"_Ano_, forgive me, but what the hell is this tracking system you're talking about? And why's it so complex no one else can use it?" Erii asked curious.

"Because it was developed by the most brilliant mind in this planet: _CLAMP Gakuen Shoutobu Seitokai Kaichou_, Imonoyama Nokoru. It is so complex no other scientist was able to keep up with his explanation on how to use it! When I watched his explanation, I got dizzy before the first 10 minutes were over! And the other scientist and researchers couldn't handle it either… they all fainted after half an hour because they're brain was overworking! The Hospital had a fairly busy week back then!" Akira explained, eyes sparkling at his _kaichou_'s brilliance. "Come to think of it, the only one who didn't faint was Takamura-senpai, as I learned later when I woke up," the younger boy said as he looked at the older one.

"Well, that's because _kaichou_ had already told me how to operate it… it's quite simple, actually, but you know how _kaichou_ is… he wanted to play a prank on the others, so he complicated the whole thing. Not that he lied or anything, he just didn't explain to the others how to operate it as easily as he explained it to me…"

"Oh," the boy whispered. "Then, does that mean you can use it to find _kaichou_?"

"Well, yes, but there's one problem."

"What is it, Suoh-kun?" Kotobuki asked.

At this question, the blue-haired boy's face became serious. "I'm going to need all of you working with me, because the tracking system _kaichou_ developed has loads of cameras, and we have to keep an eye on each and every one of them with all the concentration we can master. My eye-sight is not as accurate as _kaichou_'s, so I can't look intently at them all at once like he can."

"WOW! Is it really possible for a 6th-grader to be that great!" Takeshi asked marveled how someone so young could be so intelligent.

"How come we have to be that much concentrated?" Erii asked not understanding how such agreat inventionrequired so much from the user. "What people consider to be wonderful machines are the ones that can do incredible stuff without making the user have to do much at all, right?" She inquired, one eyebrow raised.

As the older student asked him this, Suoh heavily sighed. "Because it's _kaichou_'s doing."

Akira couldn't suppress a chuckle at this answer, but immediately looked away regrettably as his _senpai_ looked at him furiously. "Ijyuuin, stop laughing and let's move!"

And with that command, everyone filed out to the astronomical tower, where the CLAMP Gakuen Satellite Tracking System was located.

* * *

When they climbed all the way up the high tower, the group discovered the last door was locked.

"Damn it! We'll have to break down this one!" Said a very exasperated Kentarou.

He was about to transform his words into action, when a hand gripping his arm tightly stopped his movements. Looking back, he came face-to-face with the Takamura boy.

"There's no need for that, I have a copy of the key," he said calmly. "Move away." Kentarou couldn't help but to obey the command, it was like his body stopped listening to his orders and suddenly started following the younger one's. The older student was greatly impressed, especially with the way Suoh had stopped his actions the moment the blue-haired boy's hand landed on the red Dunklyon's shoulder.

As the CLAMP Gakuen Elementary School Student Council Secretary opened the door, the others, except Akira, who had been there before, let their chins drop: the place looked like a secret laboratory from a cheap horror movie. There were computers everywhere; large machines spread all over the main room where they stood in; other adjacent rooms, each with minor equipment and an environment of its own, yet somehow linked to the biggest one; and, at the far corner, close to the big observation deck which was separated by glass doors from a charming _varanda_, stood the probably largest machine they had ever seen in their whole lives… connected to about 23 large monitors.

"Oh my God!" Erii murmured.

"I didn't know such a place existed in this campus," Kotobuki commented, his curious eyes darting everywhere around.

"Well, people are not really supposed to know, unless they work here. _Kaichou_ didn't want anyone to slack off from work once he and the others started," Suoh answered as he directed himself towards the machine, followed by Akira. Pointing to it, he quickly explained, "As you've probably guessed by now, this is the CLAMP Gakuen Satellite Tracking System. I'll turn it on and have it running in a minute's time, so please discuss who's watching which camera while I do so."

The others nodded and did as they were told. As promised, Suoh got the complicated machine to work soon enough and they all concentrated at their respective monitors.

"_Kaichou_, where are you?" Suoh mentally asked. The truth was that the 5th-grader was feeling greatly responsible for all that was happening. Nokoru no longer had his bodyguards around him because the Takamura boy had promised to protect him, and the blonde deposited great trust in him, but the fact that neither the bodyguards nor he were watching over the Imonoyama heir, thus giving others a chance to successfully capture his _senpai_ was probably the only reason why they were in this situation… why Nokoru was in that situation.

Suoh couldn't help but feel that he had failed his duty and his _one_.

However, as he had instructed the others, they had to keep their eyes totally focused, for concentration was the essential key to finding anything with the system Nokoru had developed, so he temporarily brushed those thoughts aside and kept his eyes glued to his assigned monitors.

He had to admit, the functioning of the machine was thoroughly complicated, but the way it worked was simple: using the complex keyboard Nokoru had also developed exclusively for it, the user had to use equations, logarithms and other mathematical tools to indicate the kind of thing he or she was looking for, and the monitors would rapidly change their display as they showed anything that might match the missing object or living being… in a huge space as was CLAMP Gakuen, however, there were thousands of matching descriptions, which is why all the monitors were seemingly going crazy…

After a few minutes, their eyes were already burning when Akira gave a suppressed yell.

"Ah! There he is!" He shouted, pointing to a scene in one of his assigned monitors as it was about to change again. Before it had that chance, however, Suoh brought down his fist in a very strong hit to a red button in the center of the keyboard before him, thus stopping all the monitors' activities. The others came closer for a better look and, sure enough, there was their missing blonde, unconscious, being carried by three black-dressed men, the same who had kidnapped him.

"Give me a minute!" Suoh said as his fingers rapidly danced across the keyboard.

"What are you doing!" Asked the girl.

But Akira relieved his _senpai_ of explaining, as the older was very concentrated on the task at hand. "Takamura-senpai is rounding up the exact address that monitor's showing, and we'll head there shortly."

As if on cue, a paper suddenly slid from a hidden printer in the machine and Suoh grabbed it. Reading it, he dashed to the door. "Let's go! _Kaichou_'s at the docks! I think they're about to take him out of the campus!"

Needing not be told twice, the others followed the Secretary, picking up a speed they never before thought possible to them.

That's just how much the blonde was worth to the group.

* * *

They ran as fast as they could.

The limousine they used to get to the docks was driven at such a speed they would surely be fined.

And when they arrived at the designated place, it was mysteriously vacant… not a soul in sight, which was pretty odd, considering the port was always a **_very_** busy place.

Brushing the thought away, Suoh looked down at the paper with the printed words in his hand: "_storage #21_", it read. Looking around, he saw they were currently in front of storage #8, and considering the next to his left was #9, he darted down that direction, hoping the one he was searching for wasn't so far away.

The others followed him yet again.

As they stopped before the designated storage, the two Dunklyon rangers broke down the door, silently apologizing for the damage.

Looking around, they heard loud noises, but they couldn't see much because everything was completely wrapped in darkness, if not for the little light the moon now provided through the recent opening. Searching around, they found a switcher and turned the lights on… only to be taken by surprise as their eyes rested on a very unexpected sight: about twenty men, all equally dressed in gray jumpers, and about a dozen more, who were equally dressed in black suits, were running from one side of the storage room to the other, carrying objects of all sorts and shouting different things… it was a wonder they were getting anything done in the middle of the mess where it was impossible to hear the person next to you.

And behind them stood a small rocket, like a small intergalactic taxi, surrounded by more of the men in gray jumpers.

The moment the lights were turned on, all movement stopped as all the workers looked up at them with startled faces, afraid they had been caught doing whatever it was they were doing, but those expressions eventually relaxed and turned to relieved ones.

The moment the lights were turned on, the six intruders were able to read the labels all men had in their chests… and it clearly read, "**NASA**".

The moment the lights were turned on, a voice was heard coming from inside the small rocket. "That blond brat! He got my suit all dirtied with his blood! And I just had it washed!" A brunette shouted as he exited vehicle through a side door.

At his outburst, Suoh, Akira, Kentarou, Takeshi, Erii and Kotobuki all looked up at him, silently thankful for telling them where the object of their search was.

But his words weighted greatly in their hearts… _Nokoru was bleeding_… they hoped it was nothing serious, at least, but the mere fact that these kidnappers had made the precious blood come out of the 6th-grader's body was enough to drive all of them to madness… _no one_ had the right to make Imonoyama Nokoru bleed… **_no one_**.

As if in practiced union, the Dunklyon team set out to knock out all of the NASA members now heading in their direction, obviously trying to eliminate witnesses, while Akira and Suoh made their way to the small rocket, not without dealing with some "obstacles" first.

When the two Student Council members were merely five yards from their goal, a loud voice, the same they had heard before, echoed through the room. "Whoever you are, I suggest you stop if you want this boy to live a little longer! Look above you!" The voice ordered.

And they did, their eyes widening at what they saw.

Above them was a large screen, obviously showing the inside of the small rocket. Inside it were a transparent windscreen and a few of the control panels behind a blond man, obviously the one to whom the voice belonged to, since he was still holding a microphone, and two pairs of what looked to be leather armchairs… one of the latter held a small figure completely tied up tightly to it, obviously unconscious…

A figure that was obviously beat and bleeding…

"_Kaichou_!" Suoh and Akira screamed.

The Dunklyon team remained quiet, obviously perplexed. Even if this boy wasn't their chief, they knew this was clearly wrong… no one had the right to treat a 6th-grader like this, after all, as genius as the kid was rumored to be, he was still just a child.

But when they looked more attentively, their minds clicked both images… of this kid… and of their boss.

"_Chou_…_kan_…" all four whispered as they finally realized the beaten blond kid **_was_** their _choukan_ after all.

As they got over their initial shock, the Dunklyon team was invaded by anger.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO OUR _CHOUKAN_!" They shouted furiously in unison.

The previous brunette still standing just outside the side door to the small rocket smirked at their question. "Let's just say our institute got tired of trying to ask him to join us, so we tried a more… uhm… _convincing_ way to get him to join us, but the stubborn kid won't agree. Our chief decided that if we couldn't have his knowledge, no one else would, just to be sure that it wouldn't be used against us. So now, we're sending him to a little trip to the sun… on the house!"

That did it!

"If he's got no chance, then I'm definitely not letting you get what you want!" Kentarou screamed as he proceeded to once more beat the hell out of everyone that stood in his way.

Taking that as their cue, Akira and Suoh advanced again, after all, if their _kaichou_ was going to be sent to his death if they didn't do anything, then risking everything for his safety was the best choice they had.

The man seemed a bit taken back by their forward attitude, but he recovered in time to enter the vehicle and lock the door behind him. Suoh tried to break it down as the Dunklyon pair had done to the storage door, and although he knew he could do it, the boy's heart seemed to be painfully shrinking as he realized he wouldn't bring the door down in time.

Akira stood behind him to make sure no one would interrupt his _senpai_, but the Dunklyon team was already doing a good job with the remaining NASA workers.

After a minute of pounding, the door screeched, but it didn't give in. The two boys looked up to the big screen and they literally began to sweat cold when their eyes landed on the gun being pointed at their unconscious _kaichou_'s head.

"Keep doing that and there'll be no more of his brains to worship!" The earlier brunette said coldly, as the other man, the blond one, prepared the spaceship for takeoff.

Apparently all the preparations had been finished before they arrived, so it looked like everything was set.

This wasn't looking good… definitely not.

**END of CHAPTER 3 – BRILLIANT MIND**

A.N.: I think that was a big chapter!

Well, the next one will be a bit short… write ya' all then!

Oh, before I forget, **Merry Christmas**, everyone! And a **Happy New Year** to all of you out there!

Syaoran-Lover KaiLi signing out!


	4. Desperate Times

A.N.: Like I typed previously, this is a short chaoter, but here you go!

Oh, yeah, and I **know** there are a **lot** of wrong technical details in this (and in previous chapters), especially regarding the rocket/spaceship thing, but **PLEASE** work with me here!

**THE WAY YOU ARE IS FINE ENOUGH**

**CHAPTER 4 – DESPERATE TIMES**

Suoh and Akira panicked: the small spaceship where their unconscious _kaichou_ was trapped in was about to take off on a one-way trip to the sun… and they couldn't do anything unless they wanted their _kaichou_ back with a hole in his head.

Things were looking really bad for them.

"How are you going to get back!" Akira shouted as he tried to think of something to stop them while stalling the CLAMP Gakuen Elementary School Student Council President's kidnappers.

"Oh, don't worry about us, we'll be fine, but_ blondie _here…" The brunette said as he tugged at Nokoru's hair, pulling the boy towards him as he smirked cynically at the camera he knew was transmitting the scene to the big screen outside. "We'll be in one of the compartments that will come back to the Earth, but let's just say _genius boy_ here won't have the same destination."

It seemed hopeless, it really did, and Suoh couldn't help but feel again that he had failed his _one_. "What kind of a Takamura am I that I can't even protect the one person I swore to!" He asked himself mentally as his soul agonized and twisted inside him.

"We'll see you around, boys!" Came the blonde's voice. "I would get away from this spaceship if I were you!" He said, and right then, the ceiling opened to reveal the beautiful night sky, making way for their escape. "We're ready for takeoff in **TEN**, **NINE**, **EIGHT**…"

Suoh closed his fists with such force, they started bleeding.

Was there really nothing they could do to save their _kaichou_?

"**SEVEN**, **SIX**…"

Akira, silently agreeing with Suoh that they would not leave the small rocket's side should a miracle happen, looked at his _senpai_'s hand and gasped.

"Takamura-senpai! Your hand! It's bleeding! Please stop hurting yourself!" The black-haired boy said as he picked up the older one's injured hands and enveloped them in his own.

"**FIVE**, **FOUR**, **THREE**…"

Producing a handkerchief out of one of his pockets, the 4th-grader wrapped the blue-haired boy's hands after tearing it into two almost identical pieces.

The older boy only looked at him through glossy eyes, his mind lost somewhere far away…

"**TWO**…"

Right then, everything went silent and dark.

Suoh seemed to come back to reality and the two boys looked startled for a moment, but a cheerful voice soon enlightened them.

"Oi, Takamura-kun, Akira-kun! We've turned out the lights! They don't see us anymore, so they'll have no idea what hit them!" Erii yelled.

"Yes they will! They'll _**hear**_ us coming!" Akira protested.

No sooner had she said, Kotobuki also gave them a shout. "And I've just finished cutting their power through the outside panel… it should be quite dark in there, so here, grab a flashlight and go get the Imonoyama kid!"

Catching the tossed object despite the darkness by pure reflexes, the other blue-haired boy turned to his _kouhai_, a renewed serious and determined look on his face. "Not if there's a louder distraction, they won't hear us. You four make as much noise as you can, enough to nullify this door breaking down! And keep on doing it until we come out!" He ordered.

As soon as he said that, the Dunklyon team started causing as much havoc as possible, which was saying something, and Suoh started pounding on the door again… until it finally gave in two minutes later.

Before the door hit the floor, the two boys were already inside, losing no time in running down the corridors and climbing up the ladders, using the flashlight to search for the next doors, since there were lots of them, hastily knocking down the ones they couldn't open in less than three seconds.

* * *

"James! What the heck is going on!" The brunette shouted. "How come we're still here and in this dark! I can't see a thing!" 

The blonde, pressing all buttons possible on the keyboard before him in a useless attempt to reactivate the rocket, replied with great distress. "I don't know! The lights suddenly went out outside and our energy is gone too!"

"What, how can that be! We're supposed to have enough energy to reach the sun's gravitational pull!"

"The power must have been cut outside… somehow. I don't see how those kids could have done it, but that's the only solution possible!" Michael, the blond guy in a black suit, answered thoughtfully, still trying to reactivate the spaceship.

"Those kids must be crazy! They're exploding bombs everywhere! I can barely hear you talking! Wasn't this supposed to be sound-proof too!" The brunette asked, his voice higher than normal, as he watched from his seat beside the unconscious boy's what four of the intruders were doing outside through the one-way transparent material in front of him. He could see them because of the lights the bombs provided when exploding, but said invaders couldn't see inside due to the material the windscreen was made of.

"Michael, get the kid! They've probably got some plan to get him back and we can't allow that! Our orders were specific: to make sure no one _**ever**_ gets the chance to use his intelligence against NASA! We must remain the only ones to house such noticeable and knowledgeable people!" James shouted, taking his gun from its hiding place inside the black suit he was wearing.

"Roger!" The brunette shouted, but as he was about to comply, his attempts to get out of his chair proved to be useless as again and again his body would end up sitting on it. "What the…"

"Oi, Michael, what's wrong?" The other said wearily as he heard his companion making weird noises. "Michael!"

"I can't…" the brunette tried to reply, but a voice interrupted him.

"He can't get out of his seat… because Takamura-senpai has just stuck him to it with a few _kunais_." Akira stated coldly, his voice no longer holding its usual cheerfulness, and it was all due to his anger… anger that was directed to the two men before him for taking and, even worse, for hurting his _kaichou_.

James was about to use the blond hostage as free passport to safety for him and his companion, when an eerie voice spoke just behind him, freezing all his movements in fear.

"Ijyuuin, turn on the flashlight and untie _kaichou_. This guy is mine."

Startled, the blond man looked as a light was turned on and directed at the unconscious boy tied up to the leather armchair. His smug reaction, however, did not match his body's paralyzed state, "Do you _really_ think you're going to be able to free him? That's a professional scout knot and there's just no way a little boy like that can…" James started saying with a smirk on his face, but the expression soon turned to a surprised one and the words died on his lips as his eyes sent his brain the message it had just registered… the boy _**had**_ been successful in untying the skillfully made knot... and quite easily it was done. "How…"

"A professional scout knot is nothing for me… I'm quite used to untying knots, whichever may they be, because my mothers made sure I was able to do it in case of emergencies…" Akira interrupted the man's unfinished question with a look deadlier than a murderer's before killing his or her victim, completely mischaracterizing his usual cheerful expression. "Your turn," the 4th-grader whispered, directing the light to the standing two.

"Indeed, it is." Replied Suoh. "Thanks for taking care of _kaichou_." The Takamura boy whispered coldly against the other's ear before completely beating him like there was no tomorrow. He knew he shouldn't be doing that, after all, he usually avoided useless violence and such, as is right, but like Akira, the blue-haired boy was completely taken by rage, and thus… the outcome: a professionally beaten blond American was lying on the floor.

Not because he was American, but because he had messed with the wrong Japanese.

Feeling that it was enough, Suoh tied the guy to the leather armchair in front of the other NASA worker, who was still speechless and surprised, and replaced his_ kunais_ on the latter for the same rope that had been previously holding his _kaichou_ to one of the seats. As he finished, the 5th-grader ran a hand through his hair and let a sigh escape his lips as a little bit of relief ran down his body… a little, but not complete.

With two steps, he reached the place the plder boy was still sitting on, but no longer tied up. Akira, who was on his knees in front of the seat, was already gently shaking the blonde by the shoulders, but he seemed to be achieving no success, fact that was clearly expressed by the desperate look on his face. "_Kaichou_, please, wake up! It's all over! Takamura-senpai has just defeated the NASA workers and _Dunklyon-san-tachi _**1** finished the rest! _Kaichou_!"

Suoh neared them and looked closely at the unconscious 6th-grader. His eyesight may not be as good as Nokoru's, but he definitely wasn't blind either, so he succeeded in seeing what Akira had failed to notice in his distress.

"Ijyuuin…" Suoh whispered, fear evident in his voice. As the 4th-grader turned around to face him, the Takamura boy pointed to the blond boy as he continued. "Call the limousine, we need to get him to the Hospital and fast!"

Akira was about to ask what was going on, when his hand, which had just touched the base of Nokoru's neck because of turning around, suddenly felt a bit wet… and sticky. Bringing it back to his view, the young thief was surprised to see it was painted in crimson… The red liquid was coming from his _kaichou_'s head.

He would have panicked more, had Suoh not shouted to him yet again. "Ijyuuin, _**NOW**_!"

Startled, the black-haired boy raised himself and, using the flashlight, he found his way out while hastily calling the limousine in urgency to their current location: storage #21. Once outside the small rocket, he immediately told the Dunklyon team to stop all the chaos they were causing, as he and Suoh already had successfully rescued the Elementary School Student Council President, and ordered them to turn the lights on so the Secretary could bring their _choukan_ out…

Once the lights were back and Kotobuki temporarily restored the spaceship's energy, since the real reserve was already dead, Suoh picked up Nokoru in his arms as if the blonde were his bride and brought him out as carefully as possible, avoiding any more damage to the President's body.

"Forgive me, _kaichou_, even though I have sworn to protect you always... **2**" He murmured. Seconds later, he set foot outside, carefully setting the only son of the Imonoyama family inside the black limousine.

When all the others and himself were also in the long car, Nokoru's head resting on his lap, Akira told the driver to head towards the Hospital… again.

**END of CHAPTER 4 – DESPERATE TIMES**

A.N.: Poor Nokoru-sama! There's still one more chapter concluding this phase, but the story's not over. Originally it would have been finished in the next installment _**and**_ it was a THREESHOT, but I decided to merge a lot of my CCD/CGT ONESHOTs into this one, thus it got ahem a _**bit**_ longer and a _**LOT**_ more angst!

**1** _Dunklyon-san-tachi_ - this means something along "the ones from the Dunklyon team". The suffix "_tachi_" is usually added to signify plural or other people who are along the name said. For example: _Nokoru-tachi_ would mean "Nokoru and the others with him" (ususally Suoh and Akira, but that depends on the occasion)!

**2 **Originally I typed this phrase in Japanese, but because I get a lot of complaints about frequent use of this language when ususally no one knows of it, I decided to just leave it in English. For anyone who's interested, here's the original speech: _Sumimassen, kaichou_… _zutto mamoru yakusoku o shimashita no ni_…

Anyhow, I've updated. I won't leave this story hanging unfinished unless I die first, so if suddenly stop putting up new chapters, you'll know something drastic happened to me or anything like that.

I think that was all...

Syaoran-Lover KaiLi signing out!


	5. Unforgettable Memory

A.N.: Hi again!

Here we end the first phase of this fic (**KIDNAPPED**). Next chapter will be a (VERY) short interlude with Nokoru's thoughts on a rainy day, but they'll serve as background info for the second phase (**DEPRIVED**). I'm not sure yet if there'll be a third phase and what it would be called… --''''

Oh, and I'm **not** a doctor or anything of the sort, so please don't kill me if the medical report is lousy or completely wrong!

And now, ending of **PHASE 1: KIDNAPPED**, I bring you:

**THE WAY YOU ARE IS FINE ENOUGH**

**CHAPTER 5 – UNFORGETTABLE MEMORY**

PATIENT STATUS REPORT

Patient: Imonoyama Nokoru

Activities Description: CLAMP Gakuen Shoutobu Seitokai Kaichou, CLAMP Gakuen Tanteidan Kaichou, (Shoutobu) 6th-grader at Z classroom, commands the Imonoyama Energy Resources Company

Checked-in status: violent head concussion, bleeding, unconscious, scratches all over lithe body, great number of shallow cuts observed - a few deeper and serious cuts observed

Arrival: hectic; brought by Takamura Suoh, Ijyuuin Akira, Higashikunimaru Kentarou, Shyuukaidou Takeshi, Sukiyabashi Kotobuki and Chyuusouji Erii

Time period (to date of report): 7th day/1st week

Current status: remains unconscious, recovered 2

Further notes: 2 is too little to recover in 3 days… this boy's metabolism is extremely slow and his health hasn't been observed to be very stable either. Past registries inform of 5 heart attacks, 3 mental breakdowns, 3 stress attacks, 7 depression cases and countless serious injuries caused by different weapons, including firearms, at different times. Unless a miracle happens, this boy won't wake up for another 2 years.

Checked-out status:

Time period (total time hospitalized):

Further notes:

Dr. Kaori Mutsumi read the report for the tenth time in three minutes and sighed for the 14th. Her patient should have been up by now, but according to her observations and calculations, with the rate he was going, it'd take a miracle if he woke up in less than a year.

The Doctor was also very worried about the patient's visitors too: they were all children, but the two that visited regularly seemed to be the ones most affected: they always seemed near a mental breakdown themselves… and it got worse with each visit, almost driving her to the point of effectively forbidding them to visit, were it not for the fact that their faces had gone even paler when she mentioned the possibility, obviously meaning that they'd get much worse if the visits were no longer allowed.

She had noticed, however, that there were no adults coming, and at first she thought the parents were irresponsible or dead, but when it finally dawned on her that she was treating the Imonoyama Nokoru, the only son of the Imonoyama family, she immediately called the doctor responsible for him and understood why no family member had visited yet: they were just too busy… most probably didn't even know that the youngest member was in the Hospital… either that or, according to the notes on the report, they were just very used to it by now, after all, the kid had been hospitalized countless times in the past.

As a matter of fact, he had been treated there just the day before he was checked in with her… and suddenly got kidnapped right before the Hospital doors.

"Poor kid!" The Doctor thought as she stepped out of the long corridor leading to the private room.

Imonoyama Nokoru was hospitalized with such frequency, that the Hospital had a room reserved especially and only for him. When he wasn't there, the room would only be occupied by the cleaning staff and janitors while they did their jobs… and that's it.

* * *

Suoh and Akira walked down the corridor for the 7th time in 8 days to check their _kaichou_'s progress. 

With the President's absence, both the Secretary and the Treasurer had to fill in for him, so their tired states was becoming obvious.

"_MOU_ (Argh)! I can't believe _kaichou_ does all that! I mean, that's ten times **our** paperwork when we're full of it! How can he stand it and still smile all the time!" Akira pouted as they walked, undoubtedly marveled at his _kaichou_'s efficiency.

Suoh remained quiet, but inwardly he knew Akira was right… maybe he should lighten up a bit when the President comes back… then again, every time he did do that, it would only make the stacks of papers grow even larger…

"When he comes back, let's take a break… all three of us, ne, Ijyuuin?" The Takamura boy asked the black-haired 4th-grader beside him.

"**If** he comes back," his mind told him, but Suoh brushed that dark thought aside.

"_Hai_! I hope he gets up soon!" The _kouhai_ answered with a wide grin.

As they entered the private room, however the scene that greeted them was pretty much the same they had been witnessing for the past week: Nokoru was still unconscious, many machines plugged in and out of his body.

Sighing, Suoh came closer and pulled a chair next to the bed, Akira sitting on another chair right across him. Caressing the pale face, the 5th-grader tried talking a bit, in the hopes of somehow reaching his _kaichou_'s currently deaf mind - and perhaps wake him up - as the Treasurer and the Secretary had been doing for the past 7 days.

"_Kaichou_, how long do you plan to make us suffer like this? It's too much work on our backs, but the worst, the worst thing is… that you're not here. School Council work is tremendously tedious without you around," the ninja whispered.

Akira remained there, listening, but he couldn't suppress the tears in his eyes and just let them flow quietly. "_Kaichou_, please… come back to us! It's just too hard without you… it's too hard seeing you like this!" The black-haired boy whispered… pleading.

Suoh tried hard to suppress his own urge to cry. "Oi, Ijyuuin, stop crying… _kaichou_ wouldn't like that." He said gently.

In a sudden outburst, the smaller boy uncharacteristically let out all his frustration, "I don't care, Takamura-senpai! If he wants me to stop crying, then he better get up already and tell me that himself or I'll flood the room!" Akira screamed, the sadness in his voce evidently contrary to his usual smiling self. "_KAICHOU_!"

Suoh sighed… in truth, he was happy Akira was doing that, at least he was letting out anger and anguish for the both of them… and it was also a good thing that this room was so far off from the rest of the Hospital, as there would be no problems with Akira's screaming. "How come they put him in a room that's so far off anyway?" He asked himself mentally. "I'll have to take a better look into that, since it leaves _kaichou_'s security with a serious flaw.

A few more hours passed by and there was no progress. Disappointment clutching his heart once more, Suoh got up and told a still sobbing Akira it was time to go - they had a lot of paperwork to do… and the blue-haired ninja had a report to give the Dunklyon team, as they had requested a regular update on the boy.

Of course, they would come check him themselves, but that might raise suspicions, and the last thing they needed at the moment was another problem on their minds to deal with… and Nokoru wouldn't need another dilemma on his back once he woke up either…

So, as it was, both Elementary Student Council members left the room their President rested in, completing a week of anguishing night visits, their hearts once more filled with grief.

* * *

One month had passed, and still there was no sign of the Imonoyama boy waking up. His companions were pretty much worried sick, almost to the point of actually becoming ill themselves, and the doctors were getting very desperate as no matter how hard they worked, the boy just wouldn't return from his long sleep. 

And still, there was no sign of his family…

Suoh had found it very hard to concentrate on his studies, on his work and on his practices, especially after the news had finally spread throughout the campus that the beloved Elementary Division Student Council President Imonoyama Nokoru had been hospitalized as a consequence of a very bad incident…

Rumor had it he had been hit by a car…

Others thought he had been working on a project when something exploded…

But the closest to the truth was actually the one rumor that would seem the most distant from reality: that the President had been followed because, "He's so wonderful others wanted him for themselves," as his fan girls had put it.

The situation had suddenly exploded, and in respect for the President, the whole campus had declared the day off for everyone, as if it were an official holiday.

From the following day and on, however, it was the only thing everyone would talk about ever since the news broke out two weeks after the incident, published by the _CLAMP Campus Daily Paper_. Even in classes the students wouldn't pay attention and talked about it instead… leaving a very frustrated Suoh trying not to listen to it. Of course, since it was well known that he was the closest to the President, people wouldn't stop asking him if he knew anything about it, to which he would always reply the same answer… with the same cold voice, leaving no room for any more conversation.

"_Kaichou_'s life is no concern for media sensationalists."

And that's that.

For his sanity, however, Suoh had begun a study on Nokoru's background… and had come upon the startling results. He found out about many of the kidnappings the boy had gone through and accidentally stumbled upon some medical reports on the blonde, indicating a few of the depression cases he'd suffered and a stress attack. He also found out that the room Nokoru was hospitalized in was a room reserved for him, but the ninja assumed it was merely a thankful gesture since the Hospital had been founded by the Imonoyama Foundation, like the whole campus had been, or perhaps the family had built that part of the Hospital especially for him.

Of course, as much as Suoh thought he knew, the blue-haired boy didn't know that he was _**nowhere** near_ the whole picture of Nokoru's real health background and the real reason why the room was reserved only for him.

And of course, he kept the information to himself… troubling Akira wasn't something he needed right then… and his _kaichou_ wouldn't exactly want the fact published either.

So, for the moment, allSuoh could do was keep visiting the blond 6th-grader and urge him to wake up soon… before _he_ had a stress attack from all the work on _his_ back.

* * *

"I don't know how he did it! _Kaichou_ always finished those mountains of paperwork so fast, I was always admiring it... but now that I'm trying to do at least a quarter of what he usually accomplishes, I'm even more impressed," Suoh thought. "And he always found time and energy to play the detective, arrange those beautiful parties and keep smiling at us and at his fan girls too. Both Akira and I barely have the strength to keep a social air around us at the moment, and we've only been doing this together for a few weeks; _kaichou_'s done this for years by himself." 

Beside the Secretary, the Treasurer was also thinking the same things as they walked in silence toward the Hospital to visit their President, until the Takamura boy broke the tension in the air with an almost whispered question. "Ijyuuin, your mothers haven't asked for anything recently, haven't they?" He asked his _kouhai_, remembering the conversation they'd had along with the Dunlyon members, when the young thief had explained his whole situation as they waited for updates on Nokoru. Of course, they had been careful not to be overheard by any passerbys.

Surprised a bit, Akira soon answered as he too remembered the conversation. "No, they haven't, Takamura-senpai. I think they've noticed I've been kind of down lately, so they have pretty much let me on my own. Good thing, too. Now that the Dunlyon team knows who I am, even if they have let me off the hook for now, I don't know what could've happened if I went on another mission like this."

"Really? That's good to hear," Suoh answered.

Right then, they once again fell into silence as the two boys set foot in the big _CLAMP Campus Hospital_.

* * *

"Two months, Takamura-senpai! Two months and he's still sleeping! How much longer will we have to keep reminding ourselves that he's not here! I'm on the verge of a stress attack and I know you are too! We can't take this much longer, Takamura-senpai!" Akira shouted, his arms banging against Suoh's chest, the elders arms around the 4th-grader's smaller body. "_Kaichou_…" he whispered. 

The 5th-grader held on to his _kouhai_ with a firm embrace. Sighing, he looked behind him at the unconscious blonde. "_Kaichou_, you better wake up soon, or Ijyuuin will soon be joining you. I don't think you'd want that, do you?" The Takamura boy asked his _senpai_ mentally... not like the latter would hear him, though.

After a few minutes, when the black-haired boy finally calmed down a bit, Suoh let go and placed him on a chair beside the bed... andthis time sat himself _beside_ the crying boy, instead of across fromthe latter'schair on the other side of the hospital bed.

"_Kaichou_, Azuya sends her regards. She's pretty worried, you know. Are you going to keep letting all the girls in the campus worry themselves like this?" The blue-haired boy spoke softly.

"Utako-san too. She's very sad that you won't see the events she's organizing, since you always gave her great support on them. _Kaichou_, she was crying today when she told me that… are you going to let her continue spilling so many tears? Please, come back to us…" Akira whispered.

"There's something else too," Suoh continued. "The CLAMP Gakuen Students, especially the girls, are not achieving their usual results. Everyone's so worried; they haven't been doing their studies or work lately. No one has the spirit to organize or even think about parties. You, who loves parties so much, are you really going to drag the campus and the parties down with you?"

"All you have to do is come back, you know? Wake up, open your eyes… or at least murmur something! Just give us a sign that you're coming back, _kaichou_, so we can tell the whole campus and have our spirits upagain, even if only a little bit." Akira pleaded, his eyes seriously locked on the blonde's still pale face.

They remained quiet again, silence surrounding the white room.

After ten minutes of practically no sound, footsteps were heard coming down the hall towards the room. Suoh would have reacted, ready to protect the President, were it not for the fact that he recognized the familiar sound of Dr. Saiyonji Makoto's heels clicking on the floor with each step… and sure enough, as the door opened, the Doctor who was in charge of their _kaichou_ came in.

"_Konbanwa_ (Good night), Akira-kun, Suoh-kun." She greeted them.

"_Konbanwa_." The two boys greeted back in unison, though none held any life in their respective voices.

She smiled at them, but the expression quickly turned into a frown as she explained with a low voice what she was doing there. "I'm afraid I've only come to give you bad news. Nokoru-san's condition isn't improving at all, and our projections indicate he won't be waking for a good three years or so, _**if**_ he ever does. His recovery is just… it's just always been too slow."

When her eyes met their desperate ones, the Doctor's heart instantly cringed at their downcast expressions, the shock evident, but she had come to deliver a full message, and as painful as it would be, it was her job as a Doctor. "We've been meaning to tell you this for some time now, but none of us from the Hospital staff were ever able to gather enough courage to do so. Please don't be angry, but there's nothing more we can do except make sure he keeps getting a good nutrition and fresh air and clothes."

They sighed, truly wishing such a situation was nothing but a dream from which they would wake up at any minute and find that their _kaichou_ was there, smiling at them, cheerful as always, but the thought was interrupted by Dr. Makoto's voice.

"And… we may have to forbid you coming here… for your own safety." She whispered, her face completely downcast, knowing just how much such news would affect them now.

Not looking at them spared her from seeing the complete look of horror on both boys' faces as they stared back.

* * *

It had been one week and three days since they were forbidden to visit Nokoru, and as much as neither wanted to admit it, the weight on their hearts seemed to have lift off a bit, even if nowhere near before the whole incident took place. 

Suoh and Akira were still harshly reminded everyday of the condition their _kaichou_ was in the moment they stepped in the Student Council Roomafter their classesand were greeted with nothing but silence, and it was at that time that they were mostly troubled by his absence. Still, they couldn't deny, even if only to themselves, that not visiting him seemed to be doing them some good.

However, on the night of the 11th day since the prohibition, both boys were woken up with a start around 2am by the ringing of their phones. Picking them up, their eyes widened as an urgent call from the Hospital was heard through the speakers.

In a flash, both were out of their respective beds and dressed up in their school uniforms, which was the closest clothing either could find, losing no time in running out of their houses and telling their night chauffeurs to head to the Hospital at top speed.

* * *

When they arrived, coincidentally at the same moment, both barely greeted each other as they ran side by side in silence - despite the nurses' warnings of "**NO** running in the hallways!" – and straight to Nokoru's room. In truth, the people who called them hadn't given a reason _why_ they were being called, so neither had any idea of what to expect, but they feared the worse. 

When they reached doors to the room, Dr. Makoto was standing there, a troubled expression on her face.

"Boys, I'm sure you want to know why you're here, but I'll have to warn you this first: Nokoru-san gave some signs of waking up just about an hour ago, but there's a problem… The head concussion he had acquired when you checked him in has caused a serious consequence that, although not unexpected, is quite troublesome and usually irreversible."

"What happened, Saiyonji-sensei?" Akira asked. Suoh remained quiet, processing the information in his head and silently whispering her answer wouldn't match his suspicions…

No such luck…

"Amnesia." She stated sadly, observing the boys' reactions.

Akira gasped, but let the Doctor continue.

"Amnesia is not just forgetting names, places and situations, as we see in movies. When a person has amnesia, it's like he or she is a baby once again, except with considerable less learning capability. So, if you enter right now, what you'll see is only the shell of the Nokoru-san you know, but with no memory… He doesn't even know how to speak any longer, and probably won't be able to understand you at all." She explained with a heavy heart. "Such a pity for such a genius mind." The Doctor commented. Then, looking alternately at the two boys straight in the eyes with a serious expression, she asked them the one question that was most important at that moment. "If you understand the conditions, will you still see him?"

None of the two lost time answering, their simple replies held no doubt in them. "Yes."

She smiled at that. "Then please go in, and remember: don't lose your patience or get angry, after all, it's like he's a baby once again, therefore he'll also react as one. I think you two know how a baby reacts when it senses anger or impatience, especially if such emotions are directed to it, don't you?" Dr. Makoto asked, the small ghost of a smile still on her lips as she removed herself from the doorway, giving the two boys passage. "Good luck."

"_Doumo arigatou gozaimasu_, Saiyonji-sensei!" Akira replied somewhat cheerfully and Suoh simply bowed in respect and gratefulness before both boys walked passed her.

"Good luck. I hope he remembers such good friends as you," the Doctor whispered to herself as the two boys entered the room quietly.

* * *

When they set foot in the large white room, the first thing they saw was Nokoru plopped up against the white pillows, a dazed out expression on his face. Remembering the Doctor's words, they held back the urge to run up to him and hug the older boy, since that would surely startle him, deciding to just walk up to him calmly instead. 

As they neared him, Nokoru's head, which had been directing his gazeto the wall right in front of him, turned to face the two visitors, his big innocent eyes clearly showing confusion and curiosity simultaneously. It was such a different expression from the usual shining eyes they were used to; it pained their hearts to see their President that way.

Akira couldn't control his actions and, before he realized it,one word escaped his lips in a whispered question. "_Kaichou_?"

The blonde looked at him, clearly not understanding… the big eyes and the blank expression he now held told them so, and Akira barely suppressed more tears.

They slowly walked up tohis resting spot, both with small smiles on their faces, but that constant distant look they kept receiving from the blond boy was enough to shatter their resolve.Bothyounger studentsfell on their knees beside the bed where the older one sat, one at each side, heads hidden in their folded arms on top of the blankets.

Akira just sobbed whileSuoh was crying silently, hiding the tears from the world, but the movements his back made were unmistakable.

After minutes of just laying there - the blonde with the blank expression as he looked at them not understanding anything at all and the other two crying - Suoh couldn't keep it in anymore; with his head still down, the words flew out.

"_Sumimasen, kaichou! Sumimasen! Zettai ni mamorimasu yakusoku o shimashita no ni… zutto soba ni imasu yakusoku o shimashita no ni... konna koto... SUMIMASEN_ (I'm sorry, _Kaichou_! I'm sorry! Though I promised I'd always protect you… that I'd always be by your side… and something like this… I'M SO SORRY)!" He cried in a low voice, and although he didn't shout the words, the pain in them was evident.

Akira just heard the confession, not knowing the details, but still understanding how much more than him his _senpai_ was suffering… after all, Suoh was also carrying guilt within his heart, and the black-haired boy knew that was even worse in situations like the one they were in.

Many minutes later, Suoh finally raised his head and Akira, who had long since managed to do so, was surprised at just how wet the blanket had gotten bythe Takamura boy's tears. "It's like he has finally let out all the grief and tears he's been holding back these past two months and a half," the black-haired student thought.

As the 5th-grader looked at theblue-eyed boy with the dazed expression in front of him, he did something that surprised both Akira and the other greatly, not to mention himself:Suoh embraced the frail body with his young yet strong arms. "I'm sorry, _kaichou_." He whispered again. "This was all my fault. I should have been there, I should have protected you… I should have never left your side! But I wasn't, I didn't, and because of my mistake, you're paying dearly! I'm so sorry!" He cried out again, the tears he thought finished were starting to fall down his cheeks all over again.

Akira looked at his _senpai_ with pity… He'd never seen the stern Takamura Suoh so broken-hearted before… never seen him in any other mood other than a little upset, very worried, rather happy or extremely thoughtful when the Secretary was around the cheerful Imonoyama Nokoru… **_never,_**but this was as far opposite as North is from South.

It just showed how much the President meant to the Secretary…

This thought, however, and Suoh's now silent cries were interrupted as a soft and pale hand placed itself on the blue-haired boy's back.

"It's not your fault, Suoh, it would have happened anyway. You have your own life to live, so I don't expect you to always be around me… Your life does not revolve around me, I know that. Don't blame yourself… and stop crying… please."

Suoh could hardly believe his ears, but that voice, even if a bit weak and shaky, that voice surely belonged to…

Lifting his head, but still with his arms around the other's body, Suoh came eye to eye with that familiar expression he was so attached to… the same expression he had been longing to see again for the past two months and so.

Akira, still on the other side of the bed, was just as speechless as the Secretary was…

"_Kaichou_," they both murmured, still not believing their eyes and ears. This was the dream the two boys had been longing to wake up to.

"_Tadaima_, Suoh, Akira," Nokoru replied with a weak butbrilliant smile... that same smile he used only for them.

"How… how come… Saiyonji-sensei said you would only wake up in at least three years, and when she told us you had forgotten everything, it didn't seem like there was any hope of recovery…" Akira asked, his voice quivering as he did so.

"I guess I have a stronger memory than I thought…" Nokoru replied, a mischievous smile on his face.

"That would certainly be a reasonable explanation, after all, you do have an incredible memory, _kaichou_. I hope it's fully restored by now." Suoh commented as he smiled inwardly.

Yes, that definitely sounded like something only his amazing _kaichou_ could do…

Nokoru gave a genuine smile at that, and before he knew it, Akira and Suoh, filled by happiness and relief by the simple action, suddenly jumped on him and hugged the older boy so tightly, the blonde ran out of air instantly.

"Thanks goodness you're back, _kaichou_! We've missed you!" They both cried as they embraced him strongly, Nokoru hugging them back once air was returned to his lungs when they loosened the hold eventually.

* * *

At the door to the big white room, Dr. Saiyonji Makoto watched the three boys through a small opening with a smile on her lips. "I thought this time he surely wouldn't come back to us... The damage was very serious." She whispered. "But… Nokoru-san, I'm sure you know it too, the reason you were able to wake up so fast when we didn't expect you to, and the reason why you recovered your memories, wasn't because a miracle happened or just because you have good memory power, even if the latter was really important for you to remember everything. I'm sure you heard them… and I'm sure you wanted to answer their pleas, didn't you? If anything, these boys have done a better job restoring you than we doctors did." 

And as a tear escaped each of her eyes, she silently thanked the Secretary and the Treasurer for bringing back one of her few long-time patients… After all, Dr. Saiyonji Makoto was the doctor that took care of Imonoyama Nokoru since the day the boy was born… and what a long ride that has been…

**END of CHAPTER 5 – UNFORGETTABLE MEMORY**

A.N.: All right! **PHASE 1: KIDNAPPED** is done, through, finished, finito, owatta! Now we have a little interlude before the second phase – **PHASE 2: DEPRIVED**!

I know this chapter was too dramatic and that it takes a lot of patience to read it because of all the unsuccessful attempts of Akira and Suoh to wake Nokoru up, but I just wanted it clear that they didn't just wait for him to wake up, they really tried to make him come back… and that took a LOT of time to happen… not a day or two…

Did you like it?

I know I did!

I swearI tried to get this up sooner, but I had my first case of flu in all my lifetime, followed by problems with so I couldn't have it up sooner.

Oh, and as for _YAOI_ or _shounen-ai_, I like it a lot, but that's not what this fic is about. I repeat, this fic will contain **no** _YAOI _or _shounen-ai_, that will become quite clear in **PHASE 2**. That doesn't mean, however, that I won't insert complicated relationships here...

If anyone likes CLAMP _YAOI_, I'm currently working on a Card Captor Sakura one, but it'll still be some time befire that's up. For those who **don't** like it, I have a collection of **non-yaoi** _oneshots_ on the way (again of CCS). They'll be up after I finish this fic.

And, yes, I'm trying to keep up with the manga plotline, so the anime plotline is not to be considered here!

Write ya' all next chapter (**INTERLUDE – RAINY MOMENTS**)!

_Syaoran-Lover signing out!_


	6. Interlude: Rainy Moments

A.N.: Sorry, this time I'll admit… I completely forgot about updating… for various reasons. Please forgive my stupid memory (it hardly remembers anything… as such, I can't even promise that it won't happen again…)

Anyways, this small update is the interlude between the first phase of the fic (**KIDNAPPED**) and the second (**DEPRIVED**). Consider it a _ONESHOT_ on Nokoru-sama's POV about what happened so far, but mostly on what happened last chapter (**UNFORGETTABLE MEMORY**).

**THE WAY YOU ARE IS FINE ENOUGH**

**CHAPTER 6 – RAINY MOMENTS (INTERLUDE)**

It had always been dark… those moments when I wasn't conscious, usually lying on the CLAMP Gakuen Hospital bed that was made especially for me… not that that made me proud, it's just a fact I have come to accept.

As always, it was quiet and peaceful. Oh, how many times I had longed to remain there for the rest of eternity… and maybe a bit more. The countless times I had visited that darkness, when did I agree to leave it?

No, I had always wished to stay there, but somehow the efficient doctors of our Hospital always found a way to bring me back, though a few times I am sure I had been _very_ close to reaching my desire of peace.

I have to admit those doctors are good! Every time I ended up here, whatever the reason, I never want to go back, and they always managed a way to do it.

This time, however, it was different. One, I _knew_ this time they wouldn't be able to get me back… I could feel it… that I would finally have in my hands the peace I've always wanted, to be able to fulfill the urge I always had when I was here.

But the number two made a biggest difference: two voices I have grown fond of… two voices whose owners I would do anything for: Takamura Suoh… and Ijyuuin Akira. Two people I have had the biggest pleasure of meeting… two friends I couldn't be prouder of having… the _only_ friends I have made in all my short life.

Yes, this time _they_ made the difference… it was unusual, and in a way so weird, to hear voices calling out to me, pleading for me to return. This had never happened… no one had ever asked me to return… and the sincerity they had was so powerful! It was distinct… it made me feel warm… it made me feel… _special_.

I was finally special to someone… better yet, to two people… two people I adored so much.

Yes, this time, they made me want to come back… to return to their side so I could stay with them even if just for a little longer… until the next _accident_, when I might really cross the borders between the two worlds. This was a fact I have grown accustomed with: to face death over and over… and somehow manage to avoid it.

As I was facing it yet again, hoping _not_ to evade it, many times I could hear them. Their calls… gradually getting stronger and stronger, urging me back. I could hear them, yes, but when I finally tried to react to the calls, when I finally tried to look away from death itself, searching for my two companions in the middle of the deep darkness that surrounded me, somehow, my body wouldn't react.

Their pleas, the desperate tone in them… I could hear it all… I could _feel_ it all…

But I couldn't answer… my body wouldn't obey me, and I instantly knew I had lost all communication between it and my mind.

I couldn't feel myself any longer.

It seemed like I was flying in the middle of the darkness, with only their voices to guide me.

Suoh.

Akira.

I could hear you, but there was no way I could answer… however, the mere fact that you regularly came to check on me those months was enough to make me want to fight, to make me want to come back so I could be able to be with you again.

It's the first time I return for someone, the first time that I actually acquire the will to live because someone is calling out to me, and not because there's a responsibility waiting.

You guys mean that much to me.

I was told later, when you left and I stayed over at the Hospital through that night and the following three, that this time I was out for two months and a bit more, and that they were so sure I wouldn't make it this time… just like I thought…

The staff later confirmed to me the both of you had been frequently visiting until shortly before I woke up.

I'm sure I came back because of your voices… even when you no longer came, prohibited by the doctors, I could still make it through… because I knew you two were waiting, and that alone was enough to pull me out of that scary place where nothing is and everything is not.

When I first realized the state I was in, floating in nothing, I was so scared and lonely, I just wanted to disappear, but again I heard you two, I heard your calls… everything…

And I remembered… I came back.

Because the both of you were the first two people to ever call out to me when I needed it.

* * *

Imonoyama Nokoru had just returned home from the Hospital, the sun about to set.

His butler and a few of the maids had been the only ones there to greet him, as the others were busy and his parents and older siblings were all out of the city, some were even out of the country.

But it was nothing out of the ordinary…it had always been like that.

The truth behind the Imonoyama family was almost a sad one… their distinct personalities were the only things shielding its members from the outside knowledge of their truth. The wealthy family, although very successful and bright, couldn't even be called a family, because the relatives barely saw each other.

And families are supposed to stick together.

The Imonoyama family, however, had very high responsibilities - even though some were hardly adults – and having been educated since their childhoods not to neglect them, most of the members were inevitably doomed to eternal loneliness.

And that was how Nokoru felt then, observing the clouded sky and the heavy rain, drop by drop pounding on his stupidly enormous bedroom windows.

"Rain," the boy whispered to himself. "It's beautiful, it brings life… yet it's always viewed as a symbol of sadness… it's always here with me when I'm feeling alone again. I wonder if it's my feelings of loneliness that calls forth to the rain?"

Nokoru sighed, but a small smile graced his lips when two figures displayed in his mind. "It's the first time I've ever meant this much to anyone, the first time that someone actually came to visit me at the Hospital besides the doctors. More so, you guys came every day… I felt so special." The blonde continued to monologue, his right palm by then flatly placed against the glass separating him from the outside view.

"Thanks," he whispered.

He stood there a few more hours, watching the rain pour, as it mysteriously seemed to ease his mind into peace. Eventually, however, Nokoru decided he had to sleep if he wanted to have enough energy for the following day, as the girls would surely be hassling him to ensure themselves he was fine.

Of course, he wasn't angry or irritated with them… how could he get angry at such beautiful faces that were clearly worried about him?

He was, in fact, a little happy that they cared, but very disgusted with himself for making so many girls, and especially Suoh and Akira, _that_ worried about him. It made him feel horrible that he wasn't able to take care of himself and thus end up becoming the cause of all those sad faces.

He didn't want to have tons of bodyguards surrounding him at all times, and Suoh would be greatly disappointed with himself if Nokoru did that, after all, it would mean the blue-haired student wasn't doing a good job as a bodyguard… truth be told, however, the 5th-grader was better than all of the others put together, but all of them had a life, and the blond boy did not want to be a pain in their necks, making them be with him at all times while neglecting themselves… Suoh included.

Besides, Nokoru was pretty much used to it by now, and he absolutely loved the feeling of freedom he had ever since the need for bodyguards surrounding him was dismissed when Suoh entered his life.

"I haven't forgotten your promise, Suoh, but you have to be present for Nagisa-jyou and the others that need you too. I hope you realize that…"

And with that thought in mind, the blond President of the CLAMP Campus Elementary School Student Council drifted off to a world where he could forget about his responsibilities for a while.

**END of CHAPTER 6 – RAINY MOMENTS (INTERLUDE)**

A.N.: I thought I'd never get through with this! Believe it or not, even if it was the smallest chapter, it was also the _HARDEST_ to type so far!

Well, next chapter, **PHASE 2: DEPRIVED** will begin, with even more dramatic moments for Nokoru!

See you then!

Syaoran-Lover KaiLi signing out!


	7. Loved Ones

A.N.: OK, with this chapter, we are now entering **PHASE 2: DEPRIVED**. This is **still** a Nokoru-sama-centered fanfiction! So that means much more suffering for Nokoru-sama because I love him so! ''''

**THE WAY YOU ARE IS FINE ENOUGH **

**CHAPTER 7 – LOVED ONES **

The following day was a real chaos: girls from all grades and ages showered over class 6-Z, where Imonoyama Nokoru had just walked into. The teacher could barely enter the class in order to give his lesson, but it only took one smile and a polite request from the blonde and they were out; the other people in the class could only be amazed at his ability to control females.

After a quick check-up from the teachers and the rest of his classmates, Nokoru was really relieved when the class began. When it finished, he had to go directly to the Student Council, where there would surely be an entire pack of papers flooding the room.

However, it was impossible for Imonoyama Nokoru to walk through the School without being noticed and inevitably hassled, so, soon enough, there was another group of girls surrounding him and asking if he was alright.

"Nokoru-sama, are you really going to work now… already!"

"But you just recovered from a very serious situation!"

"Wouldn't it be better if you rested a bit longer? I'm sure Takamura-san and Ijyuuin-san will understand!"

"Nokoru-sama!"

"Nokoru-sama!"

The blonde smiled at them, truly touched by their words, but he had a job to do, and he was feeling much better anyway. However, he could only think of responses to offer them, but the chance to actually say something never really came, as the female students around him wouldn't calm down, not giving him a chance to reply.

So all he did was smile… and eventually, they quieted down. When they did, Nokoru gave the girls a quick reassurance.

"I'm OK, please don't worry about it; besides, Suoh and Akira have been alone handling all that work by themselves up until now, that's why I must help them as soon as possible. Now if you'll excuse me," the President asked as he walked towards the huge doors of the Elementary School Student Council room, which they had reached by then.

"Nokoru-sama!"

As a lot of the voices called him in unison, the blond just had to look back, silently questioning them.

His answer came in the form of a girl with curly brown hair, green eyes and medium-height, apparently a 5th-grader. She stepped forward, placing herself one step in front of the others, shyly voicing their request.

"Please, don't overexert yourself!" She asked and the others behind her nodded.

With a yet another smile, this one even more content than the previous ones he had given them, Nokoru gave a short nod. "Of course!" He replied, and slightly opening one of the doors, he slithered in, closing it behind him.

* * *

Inside the room, leaning on the wooden doors as he sighed, his right arm over closed eyes, Nokoru was greeted by two happy faces.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, _kaichou_!" Akira and Suoh said together.

"_Ohayou_!" The blonde replied. "You guys must be really lost and tired by now, take the rest of the day off, Akira, Suoh, I'll take care of the rest of my papers…"

"Actually, _kaichou_, we're not leaving you alone again. Besides, look at the amount of documents you'll have to go through!" The fourth-grader said, his hand gesturing to the endless stacks of papers behind him. "We couldn't get half of them finished even though we were working full time these last couple of months! How do you do that!"

"Wow! Now that's a LOT of papers!" Nokoru said, amazed at how much problems one school could have in his absence. Stacks and stack of white sheets flooded the room, particularly near his desk, making it almost impossible to get to it. To finish all those papers, even he would need at least a few days to get through all of them. "Oh well," he sighed, "let's get to work!"

Suoh and Akira stared at him in awe: it was the first time they actually saw him eager to do any of the school paperwork. The Takamura heir specifically had been expecting major headaches for the next few days, since he thought it would probably be even harder to get the President to look through the documents, but seeing that his _kaichou_ seemed unexplainably eager to start, or perhaps to finish would be a better wording, Suoh wasted no time in helping the blonde get to his seat. Placing the older boy on his shoulders, the ninja jumped over the rivers of white cellulose flawlessly, thus reaching the President's desk and placing him on the large chair.

"_Arigatou_, Suoh!" Nokoru said with a wide smile. The fifth-grader gave a small nod and, leaping back to his desk, proceeded with his own work, as did the Treasurer. The young Imonoyama gave the other two a quick look and a small smile, even though they were too preoccupied to see it, and started his own job.

* * *

It took the blonde about five days to finish both the late documents and the ones that kept coming since he returned. When he finally stamped the last of the papers, Suoh arranged them all and Akira brought in some tea and a huge chocolate cake to celebrate. Nokoru ate about half of it by himself.

"_Gokurousama deshita_ (Good work), _kaichou_!" The black-haired boy said, a little sweatdrop on the back of his head as he watched the older _senpai_ happily eating. The President had worked practically non-stop all those days, only once accepting the snacks Akira had brought, and that was once half of the documents were viewed and stamped, which had been on the third day. Nokoru had been the first one to arrive at the Elementary Student Council Room and the last one to go during the five days span.

"Yes, thank goodness that's over with! _Gokurousama deshita_, _kaichou_!" Suoh said, knowing how much effort the sixth-grader had put, thus not really minding the fact that the President was practically eating the cake by himself. Of course, he also knew the Imonoyama wouldn't really eat the whole sweet alone because the blonde would never be that greedy. "Let's leave for tomorrow any other papers that will surely still arrive today, since we're only in the middle of our council work period. I think we can call it a day."

Had that been any normal circumstance, Akira would have looked at the Takamura boy in wild shock, but their _senpai_ had been working so much the last five days, the signs of exhaustion were evident on his handsome face. Clearly he hadn't been sleeping or eating much lately, therefore he had obviously lost a bit of weight. Summing all that up, the fourth-grader found nothing astonishing at Suoh's words; their President surely deserved the extra rest.

By then, Nokoru had already finished eating enough to satisfy his stomach, so he just sat back against the couch. "Aren't you going to eat, Akira, Suoh?" He questioned.

"I'm not really hungry, I ate just an hour ago, _kaichou_."

"Same goes for me. You, however, clearly needed to eat something, and now that you're done, go home, _kaichou_, and get some sleep! You obviously need it, we can tell just looking at your face! We'll see you tomorrow," the ninja said, a slight tone of worry in his voice.

Smiling a bit, Nokoru got up. "Thanks. Well then, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course," the blue-haired boy replied, "and I hope you don't start giving me trouble again." He added mentally, but never let the words escape his lips, knowing well that they weren't very appropriate at the moment.

Grabbing his coat, the blonde was about to open the doors when the same voice stopped him.

"Wait!" Suoh shouted, "On second thought, I'm dropping you home. Don't want you being kidnapped yet _again_!" He said, giving the Imonoyama boy a pointed look that could be translated as knowing something more.

Nokoru immediately looked down and brought out his fan, using it to hide the lower part of his face from the other two boys. "There's no need to bother, Suoh. I'm fine." He said, voice a little bit lower than normal, but the lack of the usual twinkle in his eyes told the others something wasn't right.

Assuming it was just the fatigue, though, they immediately dismissed the fact and, getting their respective coats, accompanied the older boy home.

* * *

Waving off to his friends back at the limousine, Nokoru entered his house. As soon as the blonde boy was out of sight, the other two stopped waving and looked at each other as the large black car, which belonged to the Takamura family, followed the driveway out of the huge Imonoyama property.

"Was it just me, or did _kaichou_ seem really tired!" Akira asked.

"No, you're right, he _was_ very tired, he's been working for days straight."

"I know, Takamura-_senpai_, and I was wondering, just why did he suddenly stop arguing with you about it and decided to do all his paperwork with no complaints?" The younger boy inquired with a raised eyebrow. "I miss the _kaichou_ that argued all the time, but still got the job done, he was much more fun!"

"I don't really have a doubtless answer to that, Ijyuuin, but I can guess. You know, as much as _kaichou_ hates the student council work, what he hates even more is disappointing people, or worse, burdening them. He probably felt guilty for leaving us with all those papers by ourselves and wanted to make amends for it by working as much as he could to have them finished as soon as possible." The ninja answered with a calm expression as he looked out the windows.

Akira, however, wasn't really convinced. "But it wasn't even his fault! _He_ was kidnapped _and_ hospitalized! How can that be _his_ fault, Takamura-_senpai_!"

Suoh gave a small smile before answering. "You know him, Ijyuuin, that's just how _kaichou_ is. He blamed himself for burdening us, that's how he's always been."

"But…"

"Besides," the blue-haired boy interrupted his _kouhai_ and, with a sigh, continued, "now that all the documents are viewed and that he'll get a good night's rest, _kaichou_'ll be totally reenergized tomorrow and back to his unstoppable self. You'll see, when we arrive tomorrow, he won't be there, as usual, he'll come late and will give us a major headache until he starts to work on the student council documents again, and by then, there'll be lots of stacks of papers by his desk."

The 4th-grader suppressed a giggle. "That sounds like the usual _kaichou_, all right!"

"Yeah, so it does." The other whispered as the limousine finally reached the enormous gates of the Imonoyama property and left it.

As the large car exited, a lonely figure back at the mansion stood by the tall glass windows, right palm completely flattened against it, his eyes never leaving the long black vehicle until it was out of sight.

"Thank you, Akira, Suoh…" Nokoru whispered, a small smile adorning his features.

* * *

Not surprisingly, things happened the following day _exactly_ like Suoh had predicted: the President arrived late and refused to acknowledge his duties, as usual. Akira found it relieving to have the old Nokoru back, but felt a little sorry for the Secretary, since he was the one that was losing his time and patience trying to get the older boy to work.

With a smile, the youngest of the three served the afternoon tea and cake, quite happy that his President was eating it with satisfaction evident on the blonde's face.

And so, everything was back to normal, mainly Nokoru's disposition to not do any of the student council work and his ability to turn any of Suoh's attempts to convince him otherwise into totally different topics. Of course, the President never really completely slacked off: when the papers started becoming too much, he would go through them all in one shift and start the whole quarreling with his Secretary the next day all over again. It made the latter wonder if the Imonoyama actually had fun with Suoh's distress.

A month later, on a lovely Monday afternoon, the blonde had barely set foot in the room when someone was immediately before him, as if coming out of nowhere; the doors suddenly shutting with somewhat of a large noise, which startled the 6th-grader, until a familiar voice made pierced the tension.

"_Kaichou_, these papers," Suoh said as he displayed about 25 sheets before the older boy, "I need you to look at them. The girls of the orchestra club are having a small problem with their event. We can't take any action until you look these through!"

With a nervous laugh, Nokoru managed to escape the ninja's arms trapping him against the closed doors and put a few meters between them. "Well, you seem a bit exasperated to do that, Suoh. This wouldn't have anything to do with our dear Nagisa-_jyou_ now, would it?" He asked the Secretary, the trusty fan appearing out of nowhere to block his face from the other's view. "If I'm not mistaken, she's the President of that club and the Kindergarten Student Council Treasurer, isn't she?"

At the thought of his young girlfriend, the fifth-grader turned bright red and couldn't manage a proper answer, stumbling on his words instead. "Ah, well, I, uh… I… don't know what you mean, _kaichou_! I just need all these papers done," he said, pointing to all the new stacks of documents that had accumulated during the last five days, "but I'm trying to get through at least with these, which are more urgent. They're due this evening!" The Secretary replied exasperated. In truth, he was really trying to get the urgent papers done, but that didn't mean he couldn't try to help the younger girl while at it.

"Oh…" the President merely responded, the fan still hiding the amused smirk on his lips, although Suoh knew it was there.

At that moment, Akira came in through the side door that connected to the toilet. As he set eyes on the scene, he immediately knew the fifth-grader was trying to get their _senpai_ to work, but decided to play innocent and see if he could help. "What's going on?" The black-haired boy asked sweetly.

"Nothing, Ijyuuin." The ninja replied, but the blonde wasn't about to stay quiet.

"Nothing, nothing at all, Akira. Suoh's just worried about the event that his girlfriend's club is organizing. I'm sure you remember Nagisa-_jyou_, _your_ girlfriend's best friend, right?" Nokoru said as he waved his fan and walked past the youngest of the three, who had tensed and seemed to be turning changing skin color. The President hid an impish smirk, "Speaking of Ookawa-_kaichou_, how is she? Have you two seen each other much lately? Is she the reason why you had to leave early on Friday again?" He asked, a very amused expression hidden by the papery object he always carried around.

With those words, it was Akira's turn to acquire a very reddish color on his cheeks, almost spreading throughout his entire face. "What!" He shouted weakly.

The older boy merely sat back on one of the room's couches and watched his two _kouhai__s_' reactions interestedly. He had to admit they were really cute when blushing like that, so Nokoru made a mental note to comment more about the two girls and their relationships with the Elementary School Student Council Secretary and Treasurer. He liked to tease them about it, that's right, but he was also very happy because both had found people he knew loved his two precious friends back. The Imonoyama heir had full consciousness of the fact that he wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything of the sort, and that if one day he actually did have a more intimate relationship with anyone, it would be his family's doings for sure.

It had always been like that ever since the Imonoyamas became a powerful family: marriages were always arranged, treated like any other business, used to increase the family's resources and to secure the next generation of its members. As for dating, the children were educated to not think of such _trivial_ things, so the marriage was usually their first real experience. Sighing as he thought of that, Nokoru laid back against the comfortable seat he was in and closed his eyes, completely forgetting the two panicked boys before him. It wasn't that he was actually sad or anything about the situation, the blonde knew his role and was prepared to accept it, but sometimes he wished someone would understand just how lonely he felt.

"_And what loneliness does to me_." He mentally added bitterly. He had never told anyone about all the health problems he'd faced, especially the mental breakdowns; these had all resulted in very bad consequences, some almost disastrous.

Oblivious to their _kaichou_'s trails of thought, Akira and Suoh finally managed to compose themselves somewhat and, looking at each other, both mutely reached the agreement of backfiring Nokoru's diversion trick. Clearing their voices and getting the older boy out of his own world, as soon as they had his attention, the Secretary finally muttered a coherent reply.

"Really, _kaichou_, you already know about our love lives, how come we never get to know yours?" The ninja asked with a smirk, anxious to see the President blushing like they had just seconds before or at least top see the President try to evade the subject.

"Takamura-_senpai_'s right, _kaichou_! It's unfair! You always have advantage over us!" The black-haired boy complained with an innocent expression as he and the other closed in on the oldest of them. "Come on, tell us who _you_ like!"

"There's not much to talk about. There's no one, really. That's it." Nokoru replied with an apparent careless attitude.

They were a bit disappointed with the blonde's lack of reaction and the blank reply, but they pressed on anyway, certain he was just trying to hide the truth from them. Ganging up on the Imonoyama, they came close enough to him to actually breathe the same air.

"_Kaichou_, don't try to fool us! You of all people would be the last one we'd believe to not have anyone you really like!" Suoh said.

"Don't expect us to believe that! There's no way someone as wonderful as you can still be single! Or don't tell me you're afraid of rejection, _kaichou_?" Akira said mockingly, trying to get a reaction from the blonde.

Now that hurt. Nokoru could barely believe the two people he treasured most were causing him all the pain he suddenly felt in his heart. "I think it's the first time I'm actually _hoping_ I'm having a heart attack," he thought as his hand reflexively raised to the left side of his chest, "Anything's better than being hurt by _them_. I can't bear it!"

As much as he was suffering inside, however, the 6th-grader never let it surface on his face, where his _kouhai__s_ were anxiously eyeing. Clutching his chest discretely, he just turned quietly and gently grabbed the papers from Suoh's hands. "It's time we start on these, don't you think, Suoh?" The President asked with a fake smile as he raised himself from his seat.

The fifth-grader was a bit surprised; that wasn't any of the reactions he'd been expecting, but since the blonde actually decided to start with the documents, the ninja silently let Nokoru slip by him gracefully. When he looked at the black-haired boy, the latter just shrugged and kept quiet, observing the Imonoyama heir sit on his chair and work on the papers. To their surprise, not only did he finish in less than four minutes the documents he'd grabbed from Suoh, Nokoru also started working on the other stacks of papers at an incredible speed without a word needing to be said by the Secretary; he didn't even stop for a snack. In fact, the President seemed so absorbed by the task, he pretty much ignored the other two unconsciously during the rest of the day. At night, he kept unusually quiet on their way to his house, and when the two bid him goodnight respectfully, their senpai avoided their concerned looks and walked in, shutting the door slowly behind him.

To Nokoru, since the pain in his chest started, his actions seemed almost mechanical, involuntary, both to him and to the other two. The difference was the blonde thought he was hiding his feelings pretty well, while Akira and Suoh thought it was obvious he was suddenly saddened by some unknown reason to them.

"Hey, Takamura-_senpai_, _kaichou_ turned awfully quiet after we ganged up on him. Do you think we hurt him in any way?" The fourth-grader asked in a low voice, almost shyly, when the blue-eyed boy disappeared inside the huge mansion.

"We can find out tomorrow. If he's normal by then, we'll know it was nothing. If he's still upset, we'll ask him and apologize if it was our fault." Was the calculating reply. "_Kami-sama (God) forbid this doesn't evolve into something worse again._" Suoh thought as he remembered the information on his kaichou's health background he'd discovered before.

And right then, as soon as the limousine exited the property through the large gates and those thoughts were registered by the Secretary's mind, harsh rain fell upon the CLAMP Campus grounds. It poured heavily throughout the night, making so much noise at the Imonoyama mansion, no one heard the disturbing clattering of metal against wood as a sharp blade fell on the polished wooden planks of the heir's bedroom floor.

No one heard the noise made by a weak body falling only seconds after the previous sound either.

**END of CHAPTER 7 – LOVED ONES **

A.N.: Phew! This chapter was a difficult one! It took me about two weeks to actually figure out how I wanted it and how to make it fit in the story, but I finally got it! From this point on, I think it'll go smoothly… ''

That was a bit OOC for all three of the boys wasn't it? Suoh and Akira when they ganged up on Nokoru-sama and the latter because he's being a bit weakly willed in my fic, but that was the whole point of me writing it, so I'm not about to change the personality I developed for Nokoru-sama's here!

Oh yeah, I warn you things are going to get a bit **dark** in the next chapter, so please remember this is a _PG-13_ rated fic (I believe that's T+ in the new rating system)!

I cut most of the Japanese dialogues when I was editing this to make it easier for the readers. The only speeches I refuse to remove are the ones that emphasize the difference between the way the characters talk to each other (Suoh and Akira talk to Nokoru in a very respectful way, as does Akira towards Suoh, but Suoh is not like that towards Akira and neither is Nokoru towards them).

One more thing, not _everything_ I put here conciliates with the manga or anime; some details I don't know, I make up or guess, so don't take everything here seriously! BTW, if anyone knows Nagisa Azuya's _real_ job at the Kindergarten School Student Council, please do tell me! Is she the Secretary, the Treasurer or both! Oo

You can, and I would appreciate it much if you did, give me your opinion about the fic and/or the chapter in a review and/or tell me of any mistake I might have made or overlooked.

_Syaoran-Lover signing out!_


	8. Serious Something

A.N.: **WOW**! It took me two months to muster up the courage to upload this…

A relatively big chapter, which might compensate the long wait…

Sorry if it doesn't…

(BRIEF) JAPANESE DICTIONARY FOR THIS CHAPTER

_Sensei_ - teacher, writer or doctor; usually refers to a professional. It means doctor in this situation.

**THE WAY YOU ARE IS FINE ENOUGH **

**CHAPTER 8 – SERIOUS SOMETHING**

Suoh and Akira sighed. Two days had already passed since they'd dropped Nokoru at home for the last time; it had rained like crazy that entire night, starting as soon as the blonde had entered his home… It was almost like the heavens were waiting for him to be safe inside the sanctuary of his mansion before letting any water drop.

At that time, the Takamura ninja had felt a very strong omen, but he had no idea what could be wrong. Unlike what many would do, he did not brush away the feeling, but decided to remain on heavy guard while the bad warning lasted.

That had been a couple of days before, and since then there was no sign of the Imonoyama boy - not in classes, not in the student council - and at his house no one would say a word about it except for the fact that he was fine, but wasn't able to come to school for some time. It wasn't just Suoh and Akira, everyone was worried: the teachers, his classmates, the Dunklyon team, the members of the other student councils, but no one knew what had happened to him this time.

On the third day since they had last seen him, the Elementary School Student Council Secretary and Treasurer entered the big room to find it heartbreakingly empty. Sighing, both walked to their desks. As they worked, only silence involved them while the worried duo tried to concentrate on their respective tasks, praying that their President would walk through the doors anytime with that cheerful smile he always held.

But no matter how much they waited and prayed, Nokoru simply did not show up neither at his classes nor at the Student Council Room, completing three days since they last saw him.

Both boys seemed about to break down; the atmosphere was just too heavy around them, as if they were ignoring something important.

On the fourth day, however, rumors were spreading fast, and soon enough they reached both the Z classes of fourth and fifth grade, into Akira's and Suoh's ears.

"Nokoru-sama came this morning!"

"Did you hear, did you hear? It seems like the Imonoyama kid is back!"

"I wonder what made him absent for three days in the first place? He isn't one to miss classes…"

"Nokoru-sama is here!"

"Imonoyama-_kaichou_ has returned! I was so worried!"

"Ne (Hey), is he OK? What happened?"

"It seems like he's alright… the other kids said he seemed normal and perfectly fine."

"I wonder what happened?"

"Nokoru-sama…"

"Imonoyama-san…"

"Imonoyama-_kaichou_…"

The comments seemed to turn into a lot of fused whispers to Akira's and Suoh's ears as each of them sat in their respective classrooms, putting in all their efforts to pay attention to their lessons, the anxiousness in their stomachs so great, it was starting to hurt; they could only think of running to the Student Council Room and find out that their President was there.

It seemed to them like and eternity before the bell finally rang and gave them the necessary permission to head off. Running as fast as possible in crowded halls, they met by chance halfway there, quickly acknowledging the other had also heard the news, and, with their pulses at high pumping, the Secretary and the Treasurer opened the big doors together with hopeful hearts…

Stepping in, they could almost hear their own hearts breaking into a million pieces when their eyes landed on the empty room again: no sign of the blonde anywhere. With sighs, both silently encouraged themselves to go through another boring day of paperwork, when a loud commotion was heard just outside the large doors.

"Nokoru-sama!"

"Nokoru-sama!"

Nokoru Imonoyama's fangirls.

That's all that was registered before the Secretary and the Treasurer heard a low reassuring voice and before they could notice anything more, their President was standing before them, body leaning against the hastily closed wooden doors, a bit of sweat on his forehead as his eyes closed in attempt to concentrate on reestablishing the labored breathing.

"Will I really have to go through all of this _every time_ I miss a few days?" He questioned himself aloud. Just then, when opening the beautiful blue irises, he came face-to-face with his two _kouhais_. "Uh-oh," he thought mentally, "Suoh's not gonna be happy that I'm late."

Raising his hands, the blonde was about to make an excuse, when the blue-haired boy and the dark-haired one, having just recovered from the shock, ran up to him, the former bringing up the question Nokoru least wanted to hear at the moment.

"_Kaichou_, what happened to you? Why didn't you come?"

Smiling mysteriously, the blonde simply raised his ever-trusty fan to hide his expression and walked over to his desk as he smoothly replied, "Nothing, Suoh, nothing that'll require our attention."

There was his _kaichou_ evading the Secretary's questions again. Suoh knew well enough to realize that something had definitely happened to the older boy, and also to quickly notice that it wasn't time to press on the fact yet, so the ninja just let it slip… for the moment.

As soon as the President sat on his big armchair, the three members of the Elementary School Student Council of the CLAMP Campus started working again, as if nothing had ever happened.

* * *

Three weeks after the blonde's last disappearance, Suoh still hadn't been able to find out what happened, and it was starting to affect the ninja. It was his job, after all, as a Takamura to protect his one, but more than that, it was his duty as a friend to be worried about Nokoru. The blue-haired boy just knew that something serious had happened, something important, the night when he and Akira had dropped the older student at the Imonoyama estate and it suddenly started to rain hard. Whatever that something was, it had been enough to make someone like Nokoru, who never skipped classes, actually skip them for four days straight.

It was painfully obvious to Suoh that something was up, but it was very frustrating that up to that point he was yet to find a clue that could lead him to an answer.

And he gave a low grunt because of it.

"What's wrong, Takamura-_senpai_?" Akira asked beside the 5th-grader.

"Uh, oh, it's…" Suoh started, unsure if it would be right to tell his fellow member of his thought on the matter, but quickly made up his mind. "Well, Ijyuuin, I know you're aware of this, so that's why I'm telling you," the blue-haired boy started as he stared at the long wooden doors through which their President had just walked through order to give another of his busy lectures to the University Students of Physics of CLAMP Campus. "I think you've noticed it, _kaichou_'s been weirdly down, although it's almost impossible to tell with his cheery façade: he's actually working once-in-a-while, and you know he usually only does that on rare occasions, and he's always out earlier than he should, as if he has to go somewhere everyday."

"Yes, I've noticed, Takamura-_senpai_," the smaller boy confirmed truthfully. Yes, he had noticed too, after all, he too had been with them for a few years already. Akira would have been a fool if he hadn't picked up some of the commons and uncommons of his two respected _senpais_. "It's weird, yes, but what's even weirder is that a lot of things have been happening all at once around him these past few months, remember? First _kaichou_ looked terrible when he fell that day before being kidnapped by NASA - he even fainted, and we had barely ran a bit! Then he _is_ kidnapped and beat up, but we managed to rescue him and bring him to a Hospital. He took weeks to wake up and when he did, he had amnesia; thank goodness that was gone fast!" The black-haired boy commented, looking extremely relieved when the last few words were pronounced.

"Yes, I recall all that," Suoh confirmed interrupting. "How could I forget?"

"Indeed, how? But _kaichou_ took a few days more before returning to the school, and we still don't know why. When he _did_ come back, he actually worked like crazy to finish all documents. Of course, it took him some days to get everything done, and the day after we were back to the normal neglecting. Then all of a sudden, three months later, _kaichou_ becomes incredibly interested in doing the paperwork, but the following day he stops coming to school for a reason we are yet to find out. When he comes back, it seems like he's normal, but we both know otherwise - we've been around him long enough to not be fooled by him that easily."

Nodding once again to his _kouhai_, Suoh silently noticed that Akira was not that naïve; he did pay attention to facts around him, even if he didn't let anyone else know.

The other continued, "Still, almost a month has gone by since then and we haven't found out why he's so down yet, even though no one else but us notices this fact. Whatever it is, if it's bothering _kaichou_ up to now, it's something serious. I've been thinking about it lately, about all of this, and I think, although I don't know how, that all of these facts are somehow connected." The smaller boy concluded his thinking and looked at the blue-haired boy beside him for an answer.

Suoh promptly replied, "I know, and I don't think this has got anything to do with the Dunklyon Team either. I checked - they haven't had any missions since their _choukan_ was kidnapped by the NASA officers," he explained, "I think we've got to find out what's going on with him before things get worse. My instincts tell me that we better help _kaichou_ as soon as possible or it'll be too late."

Turning to the 5th-grader, Akira calmly questioned him. "Takamura-_senpai_, do you really want my help?"

And to this, Suoh only nodded.

With that simple nod, what the black-haired boy asked the older one next caught the latter by surprise; Akira really was keener than the Secretary gave him credit for.

"Then stop hiding things from me and tell me what you found out, Takamura-_senpai_. I know you've been researching about kaichou lately too, but I kept quiet until this moment because it really isn't in my place to be curious about it. The situation now, however, has changed: _kaichou_'s in trouble somehow and we both know it, so if we want to help him, the more the both of us know, the better it will be for us to figure it out what to do and how to act."

Silence invaded the room as its two occupants stared firmly at each other, one with determination and the other in awe. Of course, sooner or later, Suoh would come out of his stupor, and when he did, the 5th-grader already knew that the best thing he could do was tell the younger boy of what little he'd already found out about the blonde's health background, which was basically all the ninja had researched anyway.

Suoh had just finished his explanation when the Kindergarten Student Council President and Treasurer walked in, a look of concern clear on their pretty faces. Surprised, the two boys were caught off-guard, but before they could recover to greet the girls properly, the small black-haired kindergartener asked them a question, cutting off all ethical procedures.

"Do you know what's wrong with Imonoyama-_kaichou_?"

The two older students couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that. Had she noticed it too?

"Why?" The ninja asked suspiciously, the look on his face wasn't exactly of pure joy and the girl couldn't help but cringe.

"Well," she started, but her voice trailed off.

At that point, Nagisa stepped forward - knowing she had a much better relationship with the 5th-grader than her president - still a bit intimidated by the menacing expression on her crush's face, but not that scared as to back down from it. "Because we just saw him down the corridor and he looked uncharacteristically spaced out. We had to call him three times to get his attention and by then we were shouting and he had already passed us. Of course, the moment he came back to this world and realized he'd just ignored two girls, your President was immediately on one of his knees and apologizing profusely to us."

"Yes," continued Utako, now a little more encouraged as Suoh's expression had considerably softened, "he reached out and brought the back of Nagisa-chan's hand towards his lips and kissed it. When he did that to mine, however, my attention was caught by something cream-colored surrounding his right wrist, the hand that held ours when he kissed them. When I realized it was bandaged, I questioned him and Imonoyama-_kaichou_ suddenly smiled and said it was nothing, but I'm quite used to his happy smiles and I assure you, that one was a fake. Something's most definitely wrong." She finished.

Akira had to agree with his secret girlfriend, and he was inwardly proud she'd noticed it too, but before he could say anything, the other boy suddenly sprinted past the three younger students and ran through the wooden doors in a flash, leaving behind his shocked _kouhais_, but they promptly ran after him.

Of course, if he had gone far they would never catch up to the trained Takamura, but the ninja's goal was close enough, so the three were able to see him again pretty soon, almost at the end of the long corridor. Akira, Utako and Nagisa stopped a few feet behind the blue-haired boy to regain their breath while closing their eyes; when they opened them, however, the three saw something none had expected: Suoh was holding Nokoru's shoulders very firmly, and by the looks on the blonde's face, very painfully too as the 5th-grader's fingers dug into his skin and the amber eyes seemed to pierce right through him, the expression on the ninja's eyes none too happy.

"W-What seems to be the problem… Suoh?" The 6th-grader asked innocently, an obviously false smile on his features.

The martial arts master didn't answer, he just stood there with the scowl on his face. When Suoh did move, his hands rapidly moved from Nokoru's shoulder blades to both his wrists, raising them in the air at about the same height as the blue-haired boy's forehead, clearly revealing the blonde's heavily bandaged wrists.

A muffled whisper was heard from Suoh's lips. "Not just one, but both, _kaichou_," he started, and then his voice raised enough to become a shout. "Can you tell me what the hell's the meaning of this!" He barked, startling the older student and the three younger ones.

"I fell and hurt myself the other day, that's about it. Stop making such a big deal out of this, Suoh!" Nokoru replied calmly, to which the blue-haired boy could only gape back.

"That's a lie and you and I know it. No matter what, you won't tell us what's going on? I know what these mean, _kaichou_," Suoh answered, shaking the arms in his hold a bit to emphasize his last words, "I just don't know why they are here. Won't you tell me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," replied the President as his eyes darted away.

Sighing, the 5th-grader let go of his _senpai_ and told him to hurry; after all, the blonde still had a lecture to give. When the older boy was out of sight, the ninja turned back to face his _kouhais_ and was taken back by their startled expressions.

"Sorry, I guess that was uncalled for," Suoh said, "but this is getting me beyond my limits. _Kaichou_ told us before exiting the Student Council office that he wasn't coming back today after the lecture because he has some urgent business to deal with. I think he's actually going to wherever he's been running off to lately, so I propose we follow him and find some clues that could answer his weird behavior."

"Like a stealth mission? Isn't that a bit too low, Takamura-_senpai_?" Akira asked.

"It is, and normally I wouldn't resort to this, but I see no other opportunities to help _kaichou_ unless we find out what's wrong with him, and since he obviously won't tell us, we'll have to find out by ourselves. So yes, it would be some sort of stealth mission, Ijyuuin." The ninja answered.

The two girls, hearing the conversation, looked at each other and nodded before Utako took a step forward to voice their request. "Can we please come too? We're awfully worried about him," she asked - her head up with pride, but eyes down in submission.

"Of course, just keep quiet," was the older of the three's answer.

* * *

The four younger students had patiently waited outside the large auditorium for two hours and a half before the blonde's lecture was over. When it finished, the small group hid behind the long red curtains that separated the main lobby from a smaller room, but almost as big, until Nokoru finally walked passed them. Silently, Akira, Suoh, Nagisa and Utako followed the 6th-grader, always careful to keep a safe distance between the boy and themselves.

The first thing that caught their attention was the fact that the Elementary School Student Council President was going to a hospital. When he'd fainted after running too much and thoroughly refused being taken to one the two boys had thought their President hated Hospitals and would avoid said place with all his might. At that moment, however, the blonde was walking through the doors of such an establishment as if it was the most normal thing in the world, as if he were actually entering his home.

"Pretty weird," was the thought ringing through both their heads, but they silently followed him into the hospital anyway.

When the group entered, they barely got a glimpse of the blonde turning around a corner and a medium-height woman after him, long black hair in an enormous braid that trailed behind her.

They tried to go after, but the receptionist clearly told them the area was off-limits to anyone who wasn't either staff, patient or authorized, giving them an obvious hint that she knew they definitely weren't any of the cases. None of the four, of course, were satisfied by such an answer, so they quickly devised a plan to get through unseen, and since the lobby was relatively full of people waiting anxiously for either friends or family, Suoh, Akira, Nagisa and Utako actually managed to enter the restricted area unnoticed without any problems.

Once through, they hid behind a corner, avoiding a group of three doctors that were just passing by the moment the four entered. As soon as the coast was clear, the small group of students silently searched around the many white rooms, avoiding being seen as they looked for the blond President.

When they were about to give up after searching halls and rooms of all sorts for about ten minutes, effectively getting lost in the process, a familiar voice was heard in a whisper.

"Thank you, Suzumura-san. I'm sorry for troubling you nearly everyday. I know changing these bandages of mine all the time must be a pretty dull job."

They gasped almost inaudibly upon realizing it was Nokoru's voice and hid behind another corner.

A sigh was heard and they guessed it was from the long-haired woman seen earlier with the blonde, Suzumura, as he had called her.

"Nokoru-san, for how long do you plan to be like this?" She asked. When nothing but silence greeted her, the kind nurse continued. "Please, don't do this again. It's the third time you've attempted it already and we've had a tough scare each and every occasion you did. Please, stop or you might not be as lucky as the three previous times! The amount of blood you lost this time was nearly fatal - had they not found you in time, you would have been dead."

"In other words, you're saying I can't even do that right - that if I try again, I'll be saved once more just so others can throw my uselessness back at me, right?" The boy asked.

A sharp intake of breath indicated the woman had been offended by such a statement, and that was the first time any of the four had ever seen or heard of Imonoyama Nokoru offending anyone directly, worse off, a lady none-the-less.

"Of course that's not what I mean, Nokoru-san! I've been treating you alongside Saiyonji-_sensei_ ever since you were born! You know, or at least you should, that both she and I care deeply for you, and it hurts us to see how much you're straining yourself, how much you're denying yourself! Please, if ever the burden gets too much again, talk to us, or to whomever makes you feel comfortable enough with, just don't scare us like this again!" She cried out; the others could tell by the sound of her voice that she was on the brink of tears.

"Of course, I'll make sure I succeed next time," was the blonde's bitter reply. It drove chills in Suoh, Akira, Nagisa and Utako to hear the Elementary School Student Council President speak with such a tone of voice; his had always been so friendly and cheerful. This was definitely a new side of him they were witnessing, and certainly few were the people that knew about this other personality of his.

Except for Suoh, the other three were still not sure of what exactly had the blonde done that the nurse was telling him not to do again, but it seemed serious enough for her to effectively start crying and pleading to him. "Please, don't," she begged, the boy's hands held in hers. "Please."

Then only silence played there, the air tense around the hall. Suoh mentally noticed no one came by that area, so he guessed they were probably in the part of the Hospital that was restricted to Nokoru. His thoughts were broken by the nurse's speech, somewhat confirming the ninja's suspicions.

"This part of the Hospital was reserved for you only, Nokoru-san, and while that can seem to be a privilege for many, to you it seems like a burden, because I know you hate coming here, even though half of your life was probably spent in this place. Saiyonji-_sensei_ and I really wish we could undo this fact, but there's no changing the past, Nokoru-san. We can only pray you stop hurting yourself to this extent, after all, the only reason why this part of the Hospital is yours is because you keep coming here - each time with a new problem more serious than the last - and though you're usually at no fault for that, most of our worst scares were thoroughly caused by you," she stated calmly. There was no accusing tone in her voice; everything was said swiftly and cautiously as the nurse held her patient's hands in hers, his gaze locked by hers.

With a sigh, Nokoru replied in a low whisper, "I know, and I'm really sorry for that, Suzumura-san. You and Saiyonji-_sensei_ have been wonderful to me since the first day I can remember of my life, but this is all building up too much against me, to a point I can't even think clearly any longer."

"Would you at least tell me what caused it this time? I know you must have been feeling quite down to have done this, though you are usually very controlled, Nokoru-san," she asked. When he didn't answer anything, she tried guessing. "Was it Takamura-kun and Ijyuuin-kun?" The nurse asked, and instantly knew she'd hit the bull's-eye by the way her patient flinched.

At the mention of their names, the two hidden boys looked surprised at each other and then realized the two girls were looking at them questioningly, almost accusingly, but all Akira and Suoh could do was shrug; neither of the knew what they could have done to their President, especially if they were always on the lookout for his safety and well-being. The blonde's late response, which was followed by a sigh, only made the four's curiosity strengthen.

"You can truly read me like a book, can't you, Suzumura-san?"

"Well, it wasn't that hard to guess, Nokoru-san, as they're the only reason capable of driving you that sad and into despair that great," she answered. "Now, tell me, what happened?"

Nokoru sighed yet again, taking a moment before he explained as less detailed as possible. "Not much, really. It was just a comment Suoh made that day, and then he and Akira ganged up on me as they asked about whom I liked. I know they were just playing around, trying to get back at me for a comment I'd made to each of them regarding their loved ones, but it seems they got really embarrassed. Even though I knew back then and now that they didn't really mean everything they said - though the effects were indirect - it just hurt so much that all I could think about was doing something to block the emotional pain. At first I did it by finishing my papers, and I must say my Secretary was very pleased at that," the blonde said, smiling at this point as the memory played in his mind, "but all along, all I was doing was building up sadness inside me. I don't know, I think it just got too much when I was left alone yet again. My bedroom walls and I, sounds like a good name for a poem, doesn't it?" Nokoru explained, ending the speech with a sarcastic question, and suddenly, he cried.

It took all of Suoh and Akira to keep themselves in their spot, from not going to aid their _kaichou_ as the latter cried his heart out. As the tears escaped the beautiful blue eyes, the blonde's knees seemed to weaken and he fell down on them. The nurse quickly kneeled beside him and took the boy's whimpering body in her arms, bringing his head to rest on her chest as he cried out.

"I can't hold on like this much longer," he whispered, the words almost completely muffled between sobs, but still clear enough for the hidden students to hear, "if this keeps up, you'll have more to worry about me than just my physical heart problems. I can feel it, if nothing changes soon, I'll probably succeed next time."

Whatever thought passed through the woman's head triggered by those words, it surely wasn't good, clearly illustrated by the fact that she only cradled his head tighter to her chest.

"No, please, don't," she pleaded. "Don't let this loneliness beat you, Nokoru-san, I know you don't want anyone near you, I know why too, but you can't let these feelings control you, it's just too great a risk!"

"Then there's no problem, is there? I'm always at risk, no matter where I go. That's why I can never have anyone too close to me and you know it, even if I've already let you and Saiyonji-_sensei_ closer than I should. I made exceptions for Suoh and Akira because I just can't bring myself to repel them, there's something that keeps nagging at me to stay with them, I think it's called friendship, or, at least, that's what I'd like to believe," the blonde started.

In the brief pause between Nokoru's spoken words and the next, the ninja remembered about the first time he'd talked to his President, when the blonde had first been kidnapped once the Takamura boy had entered the older student's life. At that time, the woman who was in command of taking Nokoru to NASA had stated twice the fact that the Imonoyama kid was always alone, never allowing anyone near him in order to not let anyone be hurt because of him. As Suoh combined those words with the present situation, the 5th-grader cursed himself for forgetting that.

"I don't blame Suoh or Akira responsible for any of this, in fact, it's all my fault for letting them become close enough to begin with, but, that day, it hurt so much! Really, I only play with the fact that they like someone because I'm very happy for them. It's not out of envy, as people have accused it to be, and it's not out of sulking either. I'm really happy that they have a chance to have something people consider normal. Maybe because I can never allow myself the chance, I don't understand such feelings and ended up toying with something that's not my concern to begin with. I've grown so used to their company that I can no longer think myself without it, but maybe I was better off before - without anyone - that way I would never have involved them in all of this," the blonde trailed off, but even if he had continued, there would have undoubtedly been an interruption: a shout was heard coming from behind him as soon as the last words escaped his lips.

"No!" Suoh shouted, coming out of his hiding place and startling Nokoru and Suzumura-_sensei_ as both whirled around in unison to look at the intruder.

The Imonoyama heir, still on the ground and in his nurse's embrace, stared in shock at the blue-haired boy, eyes widening even more as he watched Akira and the two girls come out, reluctantly, from behind the corner, but never going beyond the Takamura heir's back.

And time seemed to freeze there and then.

**END of CHAPTER 8 – SERIOUS SOMETHING**

A.N.: God, that was long, my shoulders are stiff! Well, tell me what you think of it - Did the chapter come out OK? I put a whole lot of effort on it so I hope it's all right.

Does anyone know what happened to Nokoru?

If not, we'll have a confession next chapter, so worry not! But you might have to worry about waiting if this rhythm keeps up… .

As usual: comments, criticisms, mistakes, observations and all that stuff, please leave a review. I work hard on these chapters and feedback is always appreciated!

_Syaoran-Lover KaiLi signing out!_


	9. What We Never Knew

A.N.: I think this is a shorter chapter here people... Please don't kill me! We're almost at the end! Not that it's something to look so forward to…

And, uh, I know you're gonna think I exaggerated in some numbers here, but this _is_ _fanfiction_, so I figured, "Why not?" and just typed it down.

**THE WAY YOU ARE IS FINE ENOUGH**

**CHAPTER 9 – WHAT WE NEVER KNEW**

Several uncomfortable moments passed as one adult and five kids were caught in an eerie silence, none able to say anything. Despite his instinctive shout, Suoh had also been rendered quiet after it, but once he realized what he'd done, the blue-haired ninja decided he might as well speak his mind anyway. "No, _kaichou_, the worse you can do right now is stay away from us. If you're feeling lonely, then backing away from the people around you is just going to make it worse, no matter how much you wish it'd just make you numb to the feeling of solitude."

Slowly standing up, releasing himself from the nurse's arms, Nokoru seemed like a trapped animal: body shaking and eyes widened in fear of something the other students couldn't quite put a finger on. "Suoh, how long have you been here?" He asked in a low voice.

"_Kaichou_, we really didn't…" the inquired boy started, only to be interrupted by a shout uncharacteristically coming from his President.

"I ASKED YOU HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE! HOW MUCH DID YOU HEAR!" Nokoru screamed. Good thing this was the part reserved for the blonde, otherwise they would have been scolded for making so much noise in a hospital.

The others, including the woman, were very shocked by his reaction, and the blue-haired boy decided enough was enough. Walking closer to his _kaichou_, he inwardly flinched when the older boy seemed to back away as if fearing him, although outwardly there was no visible reaction from the amber-eyed kid. Before Nokoru could run, Suoh suddenly disappeared from all their lines of view and just as abruptly appeared again seconds later with the blonde over his right shoulder, tightly kept there by a strong hand. Bowing slightly to the only present adult as he politely thanked her in a whisper, sooner than anyone could react, the ninja was gone.

"Please excuse us, we have something to discuss."

The words hung in the air and it took the remaining people some moments before they realized what happened, and when the nurse recovered, she immediately started scolding the younger three students for eavesdropping and trespassing.

"Just because you are Nokoru-san's friends, that doesn't mean you can do that to him, but really I do hope Takamura-kun can get that boy to lighten up, he's had enough!" She finished her speech, and then gave them all a big smile before ushering them out.

* * *

It took some time for the blonde to realize what the Secretary was doing, and by then they were both out of the hospital and halfway to the silent park near it. 

Suoh could run that fast.

"PUT ME DOWN, SUOH!" Nokoru screamed when his senses finally registered what was going on. "I SAID PUT ME DOWN!" But no matter how much the blonde bellowed or struck his fists against his blue-haired _kouhai_'s back, they just didn't stop moving until finally reaching the small and secluded park at one of the far ends of the CLAMP campus. Just to help hide themselves a bit better, Suoh jumped to a medium-height branch of a tall tree, where he finally set the older student down on the wide limb and leaned himself against the trunk.

"So, _kaichou_, care to start explaining what's been happening with you? Akira and I - not to mention Ookawa-_kaichou_ and Nagisa-san - are very worried about you," the 5th-grader asked in a casual voice, arms crossed over his chest and eyes staring intently at the blonde.

Not getting up from where he was set sitting, Nokoru turned his eyes away and simply mumbled something barely audible.

"There's nothing weird happening lately, Suoh. I'm perfectly normal."

"All right, then let's start over, what is it that you just _have_ to tell me?" The ninja asked, emphasizing the word 'have'.

"Nothing," was the mumbled answer, "absolutely nothing."

"In that case," started the Secretary as he broke the support the trunk had given him and walked the few steps necessary to reach the President, "let me help you," he said, kneeling in front of the older boy.

With a sudden movement that caught Nokoru totally off-guard - especially since his unusually slow reflexes were obviously a lot inferior to Suoh's incredibly fast ones - the latter's swift movements soon had the blonde's wrists once again raised in the air by his tight grip, much like he'd done earlier. "Would you kindly explain why _these_ are here, _kaichou_?" The boy asked his upperclassman, the latter's wrists firmly held by the hands of the former.

When there was no reply, Suoh lost control over himself, the urge to help his President and get the truth out of him greater than any other feeling he'd ever felt before. With animal strength, the pale wrists were soon revealed as the Secretary ripped away the bandages with rough force, causing Nokoru to cry out in pain even after they were off. "WOULD YOU KINDLY EXPLAIN WHAT THESE ARE DOING HERE, _KAICHOU_! WOULD YOU PLEASE MAKE ME UNDERSTAND WHY YOU HAD TO CUT YOUR WRISTS IN A SUICIDAL ATTEPT!" He shouted angrily, hands now holding up the blonde's forearms, which pretty much showed the big red scars in the otherwise flawless skin.

A that moment, due to the way their cover had been briskly torn off, the cuts had reopened and red rivers were dripping down both of them, eventually reaching Suoh's hands, and only then did he realize the damage he'd caused and the pain he'd obviously inflicted on the still struggling Nokoru.

Startled, the ninja hastily let go of his _senpai_ as if the latter were on fire. "_Kaichou_, I'm sorry, I was just very angry and… Oh, I'm so sorry!" Suoh began rambling, but somewhere along the words, he noticed the older boy stopped moving and had hung his head down, hiding his face.

The quick moment of silence was interrupted by the President's low voice. "I wish she hadn't found me when she did, bleeding on the floor that rainy night."

"_Kaichou_," Suoh started, but was then interrupted by Nokoru's sudden outburst as the blonde raised his head so quickly it almost startled the ninja, especially when he saw the heavy streams of tears running down from the sky blue eyes now tinged with red.

"THE ONLY THING I REGRET IS NOT DYING! AND IT'S THE THIRD TIME I'VE TRIED!"

After a brief moment of surprise, the 5th-grader embraced his _senpai_ gently, as if cradling a baby, though the blonde was anything but. Loud sobs were muffled on his chest, but they were heartbreaking enough to the Secretary.

"Am I really that incompetent, Suoh? Am I such a fool that, besides the fact that I can barely do anything physical other than walk or simple movements without straining myself, am I so useless that I can't even get a simple task like this done correctly!" Nokoru asked softly.

Hearing the deeply felt words of sadness, Suoh thought it best to let the other know what he'd gathered. "I see you're in another case of depression, aren't you, _kaichou_? This would be, what, your eighth time?" The blue-haired boy asked softly as he gently stroked the 6th-grader's hair.

Suddenly, Nokoru tensed and looked up at him, fear clearly edged on his features. "How did you…"

"I've done research lately. Too much stuff was happening to you so I couldn't just pretend everything was fine. I know about a lot of your hospital visits, though I'm sure I'm nowhere near the true extent of them, I see it's bad enough with what I've found out. I take it you have been having heart problems too, with all I've heard you say today and because you fainted after a simple sprint that day when NASA tried to get you some months ago before actually succeeding to kidnap you. Analyzing all this, I'd say we said some things that really got you down that day, didn't we, and then it quickly evolved to another case of depression, leading to a suicidal attempt yet again," the ninja reasoned.

"I do ask you, _kaichou_, not to wish for your own death. You have no idea how your absence affects Ijyuuin and I, even when it's just for a few days. Besides, you are most definitely not incompetent. It's not your fault you were born with so many psycho-physical problems, but what matters is not what you outwardly do with your body, it's what you have in your mind that counts, _kaichou_… I thought you knew that," Suoh said calmly. At this point, a genuine smile was his facial expression; the hand on Nokoru's head was joined by the other as both rubbed the President's back in soothing movements. "And in your case, _kaichou_, you are the most valuable person in the world. I've never seen anyone that can be as smart and as genuinely kind as you are."

Though he knew Suoh wasn't the cold boy everyone thought him to be, in fact being, quite contrarily, gentle and polite when he wanted or had to, to Nokoru it seemed impossible that he was hearing those words from the Takamura heir; but the fact that they came from the young ninja seemed to have double or more the effect it would have had anyone else said it to him. He didn't know why, perhaps it was because Suoh was his best friend - and the first he'd ever had - or maybe it was the fact that the Secretary never said anything like that, so when that happened, it was special. Either way the sky-eyed boy was simply happy, content that at least for that one instant, he wasn't alone anymore, which was enough to soothe him into a peaceful sleep, partly induced by his _kouhai_'s hands skillfully moving on his back.

"Thanks, Suoh," he whispered, a light smile on his lips, before finally falling into obliviousness.

The thanked boy only smiled back, though it obviously went unnoticed by the unconscious blonde in the ninja's embrace. The latter decided to just enjoy the moment a bit longer before settling the older student in his arms and, silently jumping down the tall tree carefully while avoiding as much impact as possible so as not to wake the other, Suoh carried his upperclassman all the way back to the hospital, where Akira, Nagisa, Utako and nurse Suzumura waited at the reception.

Small smiles were formed on their faces as they greeted him back.

* * *

The two young couples sat in Nokoru's private hospital room watching as the black-haired nurse treated the blonde's wrists again: first washing, disinfecting and then bandaging. The said boy was sleeping peacefully on his bed, but there was, this time, a somewhat content expression on his oblivious face. 

"So, Takamura-kun, have you been able to figure out what's happened to Nokoru-san?" The gentle woman asked as she finished bandaging the left hand, carefully placing it on the mattress, and started the same three-step process with the right one.

"Yes, Suzumura-san, I have, and _kaichou_ confirmed it," the 5th-grader answered politely.

"Oh, he actually told you?" She asked somewhat surprised, though her eyes never wandered away from her task. "Nokoru-san isn't the kind of person to say it to anyone, even when he was drugged to do it! It took us years to find out what was wrong with him the first time he tried something like this, and even so, it was actually because we overheard him talking to himself. If he had it his way, we would never understand… Not that we are really able to do anything about it. Nokoru-san is too intelligent, so no matter what we try with him, this boy always finds a way to dodge our efforts!"

With the last words, the nurse finished clothing the sleeping boy's hands and, giving the right one a soft pat, she gently placed it on the bed. "I guess you can say that where the body lacks, the mind surpasses, because Nokoru-san's body may be feeble, but you all know how much his mental capabilities are high."

Sighing, the longhaired woman got up and motioned them outside the room. Once they were out, she closed the door, though not locking it, and turned around to face them. "Please, follow me to my office, there's something I'd like to show you," the kind woman asked as she lead them away from the large hall and into a maze of corridors and rooms until they finally stood in front of a door which held the nurse's name printed on the glass square.

"**SUZUMIYA CHITOSE**"

Opening the door to let them in, Chitose closed it behind herself and sat on her chair when the four guests were comfortable enough on their respective spots: on the couch were Nagisa, Utako and Akira, from left to right facing her, and Suoh, refusing to sit, leaned against the wall to her right, beside the black-haired boy.

"Look, I'm telling you this because you four were the closest to reach the truth about Nokoru-san. Saiyonji-_sensei_ and I have been treating him since he was born, so we know a little bit of how he thinks. As much as you may know, I'm sure you haven't yet figured out a lot of things about him, so I'll tell you some details I'm sure you wouldn't have dreamed of, and all I ask in return is for you to watch over him. I can't bear to see him like this any longer! It's the third time he's tried to kill himself!" She said, practically screaming the last sentence, which had the three younger students taking in a breath… They hadn't known what the Imonoyama-_kaichou_ had attempted until she said it.

Noticing this, the nurse continued, "I see you hadn't figured it out yet, even though that doesn't change the fact that you're still the only ones who noticed something's not right about him." Nurse Suzumura paused a bit, looking at each of the four children before continuing.

"Nokoru-san tried slitting his wrists a few days ago, that's why they're bandaged. The first time he sought suicide, it was jumping from the top of this very hospital - and mind you, that would be the thirty-second level. The second time he tried shooting his own heart. Fortunately in both cases someone stopped him before he managed to do anything, although he was very close to succeeding twice. Can you guess why he would do such a thing?" She asked, directing the question at the three on the couch.

Akira, Utako and Nagisa simply looked at each other in question before turning back to the older woman and simultaneously shaking their heads in denial.

"I thought not. Nokoru-san was born with serious physical limitations and psychological conditioning that no one has yet been able to understand, and because of it, he has a very high tendency towards depression. It's amazing how he's been able to fight it, actually. Truthfully, if it weren't for his strong will, despite his surroundings, Nokoru-san should have been dead by now, or at least gone through more than 20 cases, but impressively we've only registered less than ten, including this one," she trailed off.

"How exactly is it that impressive, Suzumiya-san?" Akira asked after a moment of hesitation, voicing the others' exact thoughts.

"Enough to keep him alive for more than five years, despite his three suicidal attempts. In truth, Nokoru-san doesn't have good enough physiological conditions to keep him alive for so long… what keeps him going is his strong will," the nurse explained, at this point looking directly at the blue-haired boy as she made a small pause on her words before facing all four again.

"Actually, we have Takamura-kun to thank: since you came into his life, Nokoru-san has another reason to be alive, or so he says. He told me it's fun to be around you, and then Ijyuuin-kun came too. Nokoru-san always has a smile when he speaks about you two. He didn't tell Saiyonji-_sensei_ and I, but we both know enough about him to figure out that when he met both of you, it was the first time he learned what the real meaning of the word 'fun' is. Since he's an Imonoyama, even if his body _is_ weak and all, his mind is definitely not, so he was given the proper treatment for his health and the training any Imonoyama receives."

With a sigh and a disapproving scowl, Chitose proceeded with the explanation, the other four in the room quiet as they heard it attentively. "It's not easy to be an Imonoyama… Just the mental stress is enough to take a normal person down. Even for a kid, the responsibilities are high, so they are trained since birth to have a strong personality, hidden by a cheery façade. Of course, in Nokoru-san's case, it was probably a hundred times worse due to his emotional conditions, but he never backed down and has, in fact, triumphed greatly over many things.

"Nokoru-san has to come here about three times each week, no exception, for a physical check-up and to take medicines against depression and stress," she said, at this point a playful smirk on her lips as she stared at them. "Add all that up with his other responsibilities, such as the Imonoyama Power Plant and being the President of the CLAMP Campus Elementary School Student Council, not to mention other eventual activities. Nokoru-san is amazing…" The nurse trailed off, eyes shut as memories displayed in her mind.

The faces of Akira, Nagisa and Utako were of disbelief. Sure, the three of them and Suoh belonged to famous or rich families – if not both - but none of them had to worry too much about anything else besides studying and the Student Council duties, and that alone was sometimes too much. None of the three could dream about adding anything else to their busy schedules, though the 4th-grader also had to strive with the secret identity of Nijyuu Menosu Kaitou.

Registering each of their disbelieving faces in her mind, Chitose continued, "Of course, those three attempts do not exclude the countless times he's been brought here for treatment due to kidnapping consequences and such things. When Takamura-kun is out with Azuya-chan and Ijyuuin-kun is with Ookawa-chan, Nokoru-san is…"

"Huh! Just a moment, please! How did you know Ookawa-san and I go out sometimes? We never said that to anyone!" Akira questioned abruptly standing up, his face clearly showing his confusion, though it was also tinted with a soft red, much like the color on Utako's cheeks.

Knowing of this for the first time, Nagisa silently questioned her friend with a look and the black-haired kindergartener, with a very shy nod, confirmed it.

"Well, what I know comes from Nokoru-san, so if you didn't tell him, let's just say he knows more about you than he lets on," the nurse answered him with a smile.

Head bowed, Akira apologized for interrupting and sat down once more, waiting for her to continue, which she did.

"There's no problem, Ijyuuin-kun, you do have the right to know. Now, where was I? Oh, yes, well, when you two leave with these two lovely ladies, Nokoru-san is left alone. I know he never complains and says he doesn't want to hold the both of you down. He told me once that he did not wish to tie you two to him just because there's no telling when he might collapse and die. But… when he's alone, Nokoru-san usually gets kidnapped. Fortunately the extra bodyguards have always been able to handle the job, either paying the ransom or successfully getting him back, but not without a few 'reminders', of course. Some of them have even lost their lives doing it… and Nokoru-san always blames himself for it, but there's nothing he can do to avoid it. The reason he gets kidnapped so easily can be summarized in an equation: a lot of money, a magnificent intelligence and a very frail health so as not to be able to react soon enough, not to mention his heart problems if he tries to run; so it all makes him a perfect victim to abduct.

"Nokoru-san was always surrounded by bodyguards, a fact that gave him very little space; even so, the number of times he was kidnapped was outrageous. When Takamura-kun came and became his protector, the bodyguards were cast aside to a secondary role, but even if it was just one person watching over him, the number of times Nokoru-san was kidnapped after that reduced considerably, as have his injuries, whether mental or physical. I have to thank you for this, Takamura-kun," Chitose said, standing up and bowing gratefully at the boy.

Embarrassed, Suoh raised his hands before him as if surrendering himself, "No, don't worry. It's really a pleasure, there's nothing to thank me for."

"Yes, that maybe so, but, Takamura-kun, as good as you are in protecting him, you can't always be near Nokoru-san, and he no longer wanted to be surrounded by so many people once he tasted a bit of freedom in your hands, and we can't really blame him for that. He's been carrying the guilt for the death of about six or so bodyguards for some years now, as much as we say none were his fault. I guess Nokoru-san's sense of responsibility is too big, so he prefers risking himself than the death of more people. When neither of you are around and he has to go out, in the few seconds or minutes it takes to exit the building to his limousine, countless times he's been abducted." She trailed off, giving the boys time to process her words.

"No matter how grown-up Nokoru-san is, it's so scary to see a boy his age hold no fear or any feelings whatsoever towards his kidnappers. All he shows and feels is indifference, as if he no longer minds being plucked from safety and put into a dangerous environment!" Chitose couldn't help but let the tears flow at that point. She really loved the blonde as if he were her own family. The first memory of his hollow eyes looking back at her after being rescued and brought to he hospital, those eyes had haunted her since… rainy sky depths that stared at her as if nothing else mattered. "He's so used to it that he's become indifferent to such things! It's just not right!"

An awkward silence followed; Chitose kept crying until Utako and Nagisa were at her side and soothed the good woman down. The lavender-haired girl decided to ask her question then. "Suzumiya-san, you keep referring to Akira-san and Suoh-san as if they were responsible for Imonoyama-_kaichou_, but what about his parents, his family? Don't they come in first?"

The older woman looked sadly at the little girl inquiring her and answered while caressing Nagisa's pigtails. "I'm sorry if it sounds like that, but I have no intention of accusing anyone here. However, I'm afraid that what you propose, normal as it may sound to anyone else, is just not how it works for Nokoru-san. The Imonoyamas are very busy people, and it's not just about money either. The only close enough relative he has to pay him attention is this CLAMP's _Rijichou_, and even so, she's also too busy, so they rarely see each other in person.

"In fact, usually communication between two members of the Imonoyama family is done using videos, internet or telephone. The only time I've seen anyone else come to see Nokoru-san in person wasn't exactly the best experience in my career. That person had come back to Japan for a few days when he learned that your President had just been kidnapped for the seven hundred and twenty-eighth time, that family member came to the hospital and entered the room where Nokoru-san was being checked by Saiyonji-_sensei_ because he had apparently been shot, or so I was told. All I heard was that person screaming things I wouldn't dare repeat, and then some noises.

"When I entered it, the room was a bit messed up, Saiyonji-_sensei_ was propped up against a wall and Nokoru-san was lying in the bed, his face was red and swollen and the right arm that had been shot was still bleeding. I believe that was the day you first rescued Nokoru-san, Takamura-kun. Saiyonji-_sensei_ said he looked really happy until that relative of his came. The noises I heard were her hitting the wall and this person hitting Nokoru-san. They didn't tell me much more, and I really believe I don't want to know. Is that the kind of family you want me to trust him to?"

At such a question, the other four were silent. Of course it wasn't, but none of them could bring themselves to answer it, after all, they were too surprised at the reply she'd given them… Though they were trying to, they couldn't picture themselves without their parents' support, without the family's support, much less under such circumstances, and yet Nokoru had been able to, facing even worse limitations.

It was inspiring, yet it was also very sad.

"Do you see now, what I'm trying to ask you? Azuya-chan, Ookawa-chan, Ijyuuin-kun, Takamura-kun, I'm asking, no, I'm _begging_ you to give Nokoru-san support. That boy's strong, very much so, but he won't be able to hold out much longer, Nokoru-san's slowly breaking. Everyone needs help; I'm pleading you to be his.

"There's no need to spoil him, just understand what he has to go through, give him space, don't leave him alone so often, make sure he's always guarded without him noticing… Just please watch over him! Try to have him come here only the three times he needs to for the regular check-up; Saiyonji-_sensei_ and I love seeing and treating Nokoru-san, but we'd rather he didn't have to keep coming here because of these cruel situations… It pains us too much," she requested, bowing her head to all of them, her tears once more flowing.

After a few seconds as the words dawned on them, the four broke into smiles and crowded around her in a group hug.

"Yes, we'll take care of him," the boys said in unison while the two girls nodded. "Leave it to us."

**END of CHAPTER 9 – WHAT WE NEVER KNEW**

A.N.: There we go, 'everyone' discovered! This was the last chapter, now all that is missing is the epilogue!

As I mentioned before, I know some numbers were _waaaaaay_ off, but I wanted to try working with absurd situations in this story, which (sort of) explains the 728th time Nokoru was kidnapped when said relative arrived. Since that was three years back and such incidents have diminished considerably since then because of Suoh, I'd say this last time (the stupid rocket thing with NASA in the first phase of this fic) would be 740 or so. Suoh made quite a difference, though - mind you - the other bodyguards weren't incompetent, our ninja is just too good!

Comments, criticisms and whatever, you know the drills! Just review!

Type ya' next!

Syaoran-Lover


	10. EPILOGUE: A Matter of Accepting

A.N.: Epilogue! Thanks for sticking with me until the end of this story! I wanted to up this before Easter as a gift, but my hand is nearly immobilized, thus making things quite difficult! ;p

OK, so the ending might not be what you wanted - I can't make EVERYONE happy - but please leave any suggestions you might find fit or better suiting to this story; e-mails are fine if you don't want to review.

**THE WAY YOU ARE IS FINE ENOUGH**

**EPILOGUE – A MATTER OF ACCEPTING (END)**

When he woke up, Nokoru found himself surrounded by his two best friends and their respective girlfriends, all with smiles on their faces.

"_Kaichou_, I hope you've rested enough. It's time to go," said Suoh as he extended a hand to the older boy.

Sitting up, the blonde placed his on top of the offered one and let the other pull him off the bed. Looking at his watch, he noticed it was already a bit after eight o'clock, three hours after he'd left the Elementary School building to go to the hospital. "I'm sorry, have you been waiting for me to wake up since Suoh brought me back?" Nokoru asked softly.

"Yes, but because we wanted to, _kaichou_, no need to apologize. We could have just gone anytime we wanted to, but we stayed here on our own free will," Akira replied just as gently.

"Thanks," the blonde answered with a small smile. The look they were giving him was unnerving, Nokoru knew something had happened and, as always, he guessed right on target.

"You… know, don't you?" He asked suddenly when they were out of the Hospital.

The others looked at each other, not anticipating the blonde would notice they'd found out so soon. Surely it would take a few days, at least, but Nokoru's observation power was just that great. Tense, Akira gave a nervous laugh and, looking at the girls, commented, "Ah! Utako-san, Azuya-san, didn't you have a meeting early tomorrow? Maybe it's time you go home and get some sleep!"

The older of them, though none expected otherwise, clearly noticed the evading chance the Treasurer was giving them, but also deciding that it really was time the girls got to bed, he decided to play along. "Yes, that's right, it is late for two lovely ladies such as yourselves to be outside. Suoh, Akira, take these two home; I'll be all right. We'll talk tomorrow."

Though he said that with all honesty, the blonde knew what the answer would be, so he was not at all surprised when the exasperated faces of the younger boys were practically on his seconds after his words were spoken.

"No!" Both shouted.

"You can't expect them to stand out here at this hour, or do you plan to let them go home alone?" Nokoru replied.

The two girls stood behind them, watching the confrontation between the three good friends worriedly.

Sighing, Suoh decided to stop hiding things, especially knowing his _senpai_ had already figured out everything anyway. "Look, _kaichou_, we have to talk, and now. Also, there's no way we'll let you out of our sights anytime soon."

"Take that as never," the 4th-grader corrected.

"Never is a deceiving word, Akira, avoid using it if you don't want to become a sure liar," Nokoru answered.

Hearing the sadness in the older student's voice, the black-haired boy only nodded in response, though he did not take back the words… He meant them, that was what mattered.

With another sigh, the Secretary made a proposal, "Tell you what, we all take the girls home and talk about this right after that. Deal?" He asked, eyebrows arched as if daring them to refuse, though all the expression really showed to Nokoru was the blue-haired ninja's weariness.

Akira nodded. The President neither said nor did anything, he really didn't want to talk about the whole deal, knowing how much Akira and Suoh would try burdening themselves in order to help the situation. No, troubling the two because of him was the last thing the blonde wanted.

Taking Nokoru's silence as surrender, and truthfully that's it really was, Suoh turned to the girls, "Is this all right with you?"

"Sure," they answered together, not really knowing what much else to say. Realizing they had voiced it together, Utako and Nagisa looked at each other and, despite the tense environment, the two broke into fits of laughter, dissolving the heavy air around the five as their boyfriends did the same. The 6th-grader brought up his trusty fan and hid a small smile; the boy was just too tired to give a real laugh.

They walked to the Kindergarten School Student Council President's house, which was closest, laughing all the way, smiling in Nokoru's case, though the Japanese object hid the small movements of his lips. There, the male students were surprised to find out that Nagisa was to stay over for the night due to the following morning's early meeting, or so her friend said, though the two younger boys got the feeling the girls were just trying to help them by not taking anymore time. Before the kindergarteners entered the big house, both stopped at the large doorway and turned around to face them once more.

"Imonoyama-_kaichou_, please," the blue-haired girl started.

"Take care of yourself," finished the black-haired one.

Their answer was another small smile, but this time the fan didn't cover it.

With a curtsy and an almost whispered "Goodnight", which was replied by the three, Nagisa and Utako were out of sight.

The boys kept waving until the door closed. Suoh and Akira stopped and lowered their arms a bit, though still keeping them suspended, and turned to look at the older boy between them, who hadn't stopped the small movements. After a few seconds of their staring, Nokoru sighed and, bringing out his fan again, whispered, "It's not like I was born this way because I wanted to, you know."

No one said anything after the remark as they walked under the dark sky; the three had their arms beside them as they headed back towards their side of the campus. Trying to break the silence, Akira made a small comment, "Well, they seem to be very good friends, don't you think. Azuya-san didn't bring anything with her, and since she didn't stop by Utako-san's house all day, I think she probably already has some of her things there. They must have a lot of sleepovers if that's true. Good thing too, tomorrow's meeting is at 5:30 am, it would be really bad if they still had to wait."

"Akira," Nokoru called, his eyes never leaving the pavement beneath his feet.

"Yes, _kaichou_?"

The fan once again covering his face, though it was hiding no smile this time, the blonde continued, "There is no meeting tomorrow, it was canceled this morning. You should pay more attention to the schedules if you want to use them as excuses."

"Oh, well, I… yes, _kaichou_," the youngest answered, his head down.

Sighing, the ninja gave eight faster steps and, stopping before them, he turned around, hands on his hips and a frustrated expression on his face. "_Kaichou_, don't you see? You've just read us like the first lines of those eyesight exams charts twice in the last hour, and very easily too, might I add, though we were seriously trying to hide it. What is it that you can't accept in yourself? Why is it that you've tried… _that_... so many times! What exactly is it in you that you can't fight?"

Turning around to stand before the older boy, a similar expression on his face too, the Treasurer backed up the Secretary. "He's right! _Kaichou_, you're very smart, a lot! There's nothing that gets by without you noticing! You have the heart of an angel and the looks of one too, according to your fan club, so what is it that you can't accept!" He shouted exasperated, much like Suoh had done.

After a few seconds of silence, Nokoru answered, head down as his body came to a complete stop. "Perception is nothing without a body that won't help you reply within the right time no matter how much you will it to. It's not like I can train it to either. I tried that once… ended up in the Hospital again just because my body couldn't keep breathing for the first ten minutes of warm-up… You know that saying, _been there, done that_?"

At the succumbing tone in their _senpai_'s voice, Suoh and Akira simultaneously grabbed one of his hands and held it close to their own chests.

"_Kaichou_, then let us become your body - no, your bodies - You'll have two bodies instead! It'll be like being able to do double the necessary reactions!" The older of the two pleaded.

"Yes, we'll be your bodies! Together we can be invincible! But, _kaichou_, just don't try to leave us again! Please!" Akira asked, crying at the very thought that their President might try something against himself again.

Nokoru couldn't help but to feel surprised, and his expression clearly showed it.

"We'll help you accept yourself, _kaichou_, because in the end, once we're together, there isn't really anything we have to accept submissively. Together, we can change whatever's wrong and surpass difficulties that separately we wouldn't be able to, that's what our teamwork is all about, isn't it?"

"Takamura-_senpai_ is right, _kaichou_. Even though you're not very athletic or anything, you're still special to everyone, especially to us, and I'm sure your doctor and your nurse think the same too. There really is no problem in not being able to run like others can, everyone has their own faults, but you have control over your body and a very intelligent mind… That is very lucky indeed."

"And we'll always be here for you, _kaichou_, always! So don't try to take your own life away again, please! We know you feel lonely, so we'll do everything we can to avoid it happening again."

Touched, the blonde felt his legs lose strength and fell on his knees, bringing the other two down with him. Smiling a little, his answer was still a worried one, "And what about Ookawa-_kaichou_, Akira? Or Nagisa-_jyou_, Suoh? You two have your own lives, and that includes the girls. You can't be around me forever, and I would feel horrible if I made you do that against your wills and theirs. What would happen then?" He asked, gently squeezing their hands in reassurance. "I thank you, really, but there's no need to worry, I understand your feelings and how much you wish to fulfill these promises, so I'll try to hold on as best as I can, all right? Just… don't strain yourselves much because of me; that I would not be able to cope with."

The other two nodded, at least satisfied at the answer, and simultaneously lunged at the older boy to give him a comforting hug, surprising the latter, thought the gesture was greatly appreciated, and eventually returned too, as Nokoru reassuringly hugged them back weakly.

* * *

The years went by and gradually the Imonoyama child needed to frequent the Hospital less and less. Although a lot of incidents still kept occurring - and that they would never be able to change as it was one of the things that came with being an Imonoyama - the number of times Nokoru was hurt became almost rare, mostly due to the fact that, indeed, Suoh and Akira remained by his side as much as possible, with, of course, the help and understanding of Utako and Nagisa, who were still the younger boys' girlfriends. 

However, just like Nokoru predicted, they couldn't be with him at all times: there were moments when Suoh and Akira needed time alone or with the girls, and Nokoru never denied them that, like he never had. This time, though, he had the reassurance of their presence around him, even when neither were there, so there was a lot more to keep him alive than previously.

Of course, the number of times he was kidnapped was still alarming, though it was a significantly less, mostly because Suoh made sure that whenever he was not around there were bodyguards from both the Imonoyama _and_ the Takamura house surrounding Nokoru at all times, preferably without the blonde ever realizing, though Suoh still had the impression that was impossible. At least the President hadn't showed much signs of discomfort, so there were really no problems so far regarding that aspect.

The blue-haired boy would do everything to keep it as safe as possible, since, above everything else, his job was to protect his one, no matter what…

And though he might not admit it out loud so easily, many knew he loved working for - and with - Nokoru Imonoyama… always.

**END of EPILOGUE – A MATTER OF ACCEPTING (END)**

A.N.: You didn't like the end? Good, 'cause I didn't either… I just didn't want to come up with anything worse! ;p

Sort'a kidding, the real thing is that I didn't want to make this a completely sappy ending, nor a sad one, so I figured this is good enough, plus it gives me lots of openings for future sequels, which I do plan on writing if my schedule one day permits it… so no promises or anything. I just intend to, doesn't mean I will (which saddens me too)…

Regardless if you liked the story or not, thanks a lot for reading it and for the reviews… I was really surprised these last couple of weeks!

Criticizing, comments, errors, suggestions, improvements? Believe me, I read and consider them all, so please do leave feedback.

KaiLi Syaoran-Lover signing out!


End file.
